Winter Is Coming
by MichaelaZacharias
Summary: Sets 1000-1200 years before 'Game of Thrones' a Stark Princess also traveled south, with the intension of surviving...Will she succeed or fail? Will her love conquer the hate of her Lannister mother-in-law? Or will she loose the love of her life, and die?
1. Prologue: Fever As Messenger

_Hey guys! I'm an enormous fan of the books and show of 'Game of Thrones', and I thought: hey, lets write a fanfic about it… Which also means: **I do not own any of this, except the people I thought up...but the idea belongs to GRR Martin**_

_What's different about this fanfict, is that it plays like 1000-1200 years before the books. I thought: let's do something different (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Fever As Messenger<strong>

Ailith sat next to the bed where her small brother Darnell laid. Softly she stroked his hair and looked at him. He looked so much like their mother, Ingrith. She had died when Darnell was only two and Ailith was eleven at that time. Darnell had never known her and had no memories of her, but for Ailith he was the living memory. Unlike Ailith and her brothers, Darnell had light brown hair and brown eyes. Whereas Ailith and her four brothers, including her half-brother, had dark brown curly hair and grey eyes. They were typical Stark-children, as their father Benjen always said. Since the day her mother died, Ailith had been wearing a small black lines around her eyes. Barely visible, but there. A sign of grief. An ancient sign. Ailith had seen her grandmother wear it and read about it in books, and she wished to continue the ancient traditions. She had loved her grandmother, though Ailith could not remember her name. She had wished her children would have such an amazing grandmother as well, but then her mother died. It got even worse when her father remarried years later to Gunnora. The round-faces, big-cheeked, pig-nosed woman from the Iron Islands. Though her father was truly in love with her and her brothers liked her in some way, Ailith could not stand the woman, from the day she had met her. Neither had Darnell, since Ailith had always been like a sister-mother to him, Gunnora was a stranger who wanted to take Ailith away from him in his eyes.

'Are you still here, child?' Ailith recognized the voice, but did not look at Gunnora. She walked from the door straight to the bed where Darnell laid. He was murmuring from the fever.  
>'I'm not your child,' Ailith replied simply. Gunnora had gotten so used to the answer that she did not even responded to it.<br>'Your father has been asking for you at the table,' Gunnora simply went on.  
>'My lord father knows I have to take care of my brother,' now Ailith turned her head and gave an icy look with her iron grey eyes to Gunnora, 'as I promised my mother on her deathbed.'<br>'Just show your face to your father soon,' Gunnora sighed. But Ailith had already turned her face and attention back to Darnell. Gunnora turned around and walked to the door.  
>'Winter is coming, milady,' Ailith said, 'and if he does not wake up before it…'<p>

With a gasp Ailith sat up straight in bed. Still panting she looked around. After a moment she remembered. She was in her own room, in her own bed. After she had dined with her father he had insisted that she would sleep in her own bed again, in the morning she could go back to Darnell. Suddenly she remembered another thing from the evening before: the white raven. Winter _was _coming. Immediately she jumped out of bed. As she ran through the halls she thanked the gods for the warmth Winterfell had. But as she approached Darnell's room, all the warmth left her and she knew she was too late. Behind her the voice of maester Sezar and her father rose, but she did not stop. She burst through the door into the room and immediately knew she was to late. Ailith could not move any further and saw het father and master Sezar ran past her towards Darnell. But maester Sezar shook his head. Ailith almost fell to the ground, but her oldest brother Benjan caught her and held her in his arms. She looked at him as tears rolled over cheek.  
>'I failed,' she whispered, 'I failed...'<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Godswood

**Chapter 1: Godswood**

'I heard you asked for more Hokl,' Thore said to Ailith. It was a silent and sad morning, today Darnell would be buried. Thorne was the half-brother of Ailith and her older brothers Benjen, Eddard and Harlan, also called the bastard. Ailith did not look up from her plaid.  
>'Indeed,' she just simply replied. Her brothers looked to each other and then to their father, but he remained calm and kept on eating. The first time Ailith had worn the Hokl, he had been furious, for he thought it was not right for such a young girl be wearing her grief with her her entire life.<br>'Why?' Thore asked, 'You don't have to, you're still young who knows how-'  
>'Stop it,' Ailith said and gave him a severe look.<br>'But-' he tried.  
>'No,' Ailith said firmly, 'I will wear it, with or without your approval. It won't only be for mother and Darnell, but also for all the deaths the coming Winter will claim, for all the soldiers who died for us, for all the mothers who lost their children.'<br>'Ailith, child,' her father said with a deep voice and looked at her. He was at the end of his forties and his hair was getting grey, but his eyes were still so powerful. She had seen the other Kings, but none had looked so majestic as her father, she had always thought.  
>'If you think that you are ready to bear the grief of so many,' he said, 'Then you should, like your grandmother did.'<br>'Thank you father,' Ailith said and gave a small nod with her head.

Ailith looked at herself in her mirror. Her upper eyelid was now shady black, as was a small line under her eyes. It made her look much older than seventeen. Her long curly dark hair were brushed back into a braided bun. Which was covered by the traditional white lace shawl. She wore a black dress, with dark-grey patterns on it, a high white collar and white lines on the end of her tight sleeves and on the bottom of her dress. On top of that she wore the ash black cloak and hood with white cloves. She had no interest in mourning jewelry, for a funeral was no time to decorate yourself.  
>'Are you ready?' Ailith heard her brother Eddard ask, who was the oldest after Benjen. She heard herself say yes and walked with him. But she remembered nothing of it all.<p>

The next thing she knew was that she laid in bed, still with her dress on, looking through the window to the godswood. Sixteen days had past, but she had not left her room since the funeral. For nothing and no-one. First the maester had feared that she also had fever, but son they realized that Ailith was grieving in het own way. She was shivering, not from the cold, but from anger. _Why? _She asked herself. _Why did it have to be Darnell? He had done nothing! He had been so much like mother! Why could it not have been Gunnora? _Ailith sighed and felled so helpless. Slowly she rose up and looked out of her window. Winter was coming, she knew it, she could feel it. But now there would not be the laughter of Darnell brining the Summer back to her heart.

On her toes Ailith walked through Winterfell, and still creeping she walked through the gates. Only when she was in the godwood she dared to walk again. Ailith wrapped her arms around her, perhaps she should have brought her cloak, but it was too late to return now. Quickly she walked to the hearttree. She had spend so much time here when her mother had died. And there she was again. The face in the tree was almost as familiar to her as the faces of her brothers. Yet, she did not love it. The gods had never answered her prayers. Still, they were the gods. Ailith fell on her knees before the hearttree. When she looked up, she could barely see the face through her tears. Finally she could cry, after all these days. Ailith cried and poured her heart out, weeping in the cold wind. Did the gods finally listen to her? Could they be moved by her grief? Ailith prayed to the gods without words, shivering from all the emotions she let flow out of her. She raised her arms in despair, but let them drop to the ground again. What could she do against the gods? Darnell was gone, and there was nothing she nor any other human could do about it. _Leave the dead, _her mother had always said, _the living have no business with the dead_. Her mother, o she missed her so much. Her mother had agreed that the princes and princesses should not marry yet, now that the summer still lasted. That was why so many royalties were still not even betrothed. They had had a long Summer, and wanted to enjoy it before a long and hard Winter would fall upon them. It was rare that even princes who were in their twenties were still unmarried. Only Benjen, Ailiths oldest brother was already married. Gunnora, on the other hand, had been complaining about it the entire time. Claiming that they should quickly get married, before they were too old. Ailith closed her eyes, she did not want to think of Gunnora. First her mother, now her little brother. Fever was an ugly thing. Especially the White Fever, named after the White Raven who brought the news of Winter. Ailith had heard that it had already killed many a strong man and slain thousands of innocent children.  
>'Girl,' the voice cam unexpected and much closer than Ailith wished it to be. She looked around, shocked. But only saw a tall dark-clothed figure through her tears. The voice was neither of her father or one of her brothers, yet somehow familiar.<br>'Get away from me,' she said slowly rising, while tears still covered her cheeks and her breathing was fast.  
>'Gods,' she heard the voice swear, it sounded like a young man, around his twenties.<br>'I said, go away,' Ailith said again, as she backed off when the man came closer to her. But instead of stopping, he reached out his hand and came closer. Ailiths breath fastened as she backed off more and more. Still, the man did not stop. Ailith wanted to turn around and run, but tripped over her dress and fell on the leaves. Almost immediately after she fell on the leaves, she felt strong arms around her, who gently turned her around and helped her sit up. Gloved hands wiped her tears from her cheek.  
>'What ever happened to you, Ailith,' she heard the voice sigh. When she looked up, she recognized the face who was holding her – with a proper distance.<br>'Rowan,' she said and fell in his arms and cried on. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and helped her calm down. Rowan was the son of King Alexander IV and Queen Amelia, the high prince of the Reach. He was one of the closest friends to her brother Benjen. When they were younger they had spend many time together. But as they got older, Rowan had been more involved in ruling the country and they barely had seen each other. The last time had been four years ago. Ailith had been thirteen, Rowan and Benjen twenty.  
>'What are you doing here?' Rowan asked as he backed off a bit. Ailith now saw that he was in disguise. Covering his blond locks – his mother was a niece of the Lannisters – and strong body in simple rags. Yet, it mattered little to her.<br>'Darnell died,' she said, as a new flush of tears poured out her eyes. Rowan took her in his arms again and slowly rocked her to calm down.  
>'I'm sorry,' he whispered, knowing how much Darnell had mend to Ailith. He could not imagine how it would be if he would loose Alyna, his little sister. He heard Ailith murmur small sentences through her tears, which mostly sounded like 'it's not fair', but he just rocked her and laid his hand on her head. After a while he figured they could not stay here till dawn, no-one even knew he was gone and he thought that no-one probably knew she was gone either. Slowly he backed off a bit and looked at her.<br>'I'll bring you home,' he said, and lifted her up. He knew she hated it to be helpless, but right now he was bringing her to Winterfell one way or the other. This time, she did not even told him to put her down. She just softly sobbed in his arms, her arms swung around his neck. He felt so much pity for her, what had happened to the strong, independent girl he had known?

Softly, Ailith had whispered him secrets ways to her bedroom. Which allowed Rowan to arrive quicker and quieter to her room. Gently he laid her down on her bed. She looked away and curled up a bit. Rowan turned around and walked to the window. It was wide open and pretty cold!  
>'No,' he suddenly heard Ailith say, she sat straight up in bed, 'Please, leave it open.'<br>'Alright,' he said, he had learned a long time ago it had no sense to argue with Ailith. But now, she just sat there in bed, her knees pulled up to her chest. Looking so…defeated. The gods could be cruel. Rowan sat down next to her on her bed. For a moment neither said something or looked at the other. Rowan figured it would be best for him too leave. It was very inappropriate to be in her bedroom anyway, and if his mother would notice that he was gone he might as well stay away for good. But when he rose to his feat, Ailith took his hand and looked at him, her eyes still teary.  
>'Please don't go,' she said. Something in her voice made his heart break. He said down next to her again and laid his gloves and hood behind him. Rowan swallowed. She had really turned into a woman now, Ailith was no longer the little girl he had known.<br>'You should get some sleep,' he said, 'I'll stay until you're asleep.'  
>'Thank you,' she said and laid down.<p>

When Ailith woke the next morning, she could not remember a night when she hat slept so good the last few months. She took a deep breath, but smelled something else than the fresh sent of morning. When she became more aware of her body, she realized there were two arms around her and she had her hands against a slowly rising chest. What shocked her the most, was that she even had her knee between two knees. When she opened her eyes she stared into the sleeping face of Rowan. _He must have fallen asleep too,_ she figured. Ailith turned her head to look outside and was comforted by what she saw: the sun was only just rising. Coloring the sky a deep purple, red and orange, while pushing the stars away. When she turned her head back again, she saw Rowan blinking to the light and slowly waking. Immediately she pulled her hands of his chest. Quickly he also pulled his hands back and within a second they both stood beside Ailiths bed. Both on another side. Neither one looked at the other and none said a word.  
>'I should go,' Rowan said finally, picking his gloves and hood from the floor.<br>'You should,' Ailith said, looking to the floor.  
>'I-I didn't mean to-' Rowan said, looking at Ailith.<br>'No, no, it's my fault, I shouldn't have gone into the -'  
>'No, that's logical, I just-'<br>'Rowan,' Ailith smiled, 'you should go.'  
>'I will, princess,' he smiled and walked to the door, 'I'll see you in ten days.'<br>'Ten days?' Ailith looked at him in surprise, as she followed him to the door.  
>'Yes, we're here to visit. You'll receive a raven today,' he whispered now that they stood by her door. Ailith shook her head and stood close to him, blocking the door.<br>'But why?' Rowan just smiled at her.  
>'I'll see you in ten days, princess,' he smiled at her for a moment, then opened the door and left. Ailith closed the door behind him and stared through her room. But she realized she would not know the reason for his visit until he would arrive at Winterfell, so she climbed back in bed and slept for another few hours.<p>

When she walked into the dining room for breakfast, Ailith first thought that everyone knew about her night with Rowan. She had never been with a man alone in an intimate way and wanted to stay pure for her marriage. But than she realized she had also not been out of her room for the last sixteen days. Her father rose to his feet and walked towards her. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead.  
>'Feeling a lot better, I see,' he smiled.<br>'A lot indeed, father,' she smiled and walked to her seat and sat down.  
>'My lord, beg you forgive me,' a servant said as he burst through the door, panting with a letter in his hands.<br>'Speak,' her lord father said.  
>'Queen Amelia is on her way to Winterfell, my lord, with her sons and daughters,' the servant panted.<br>'All of them?' her father said surprised. He took the letter and read it. Ailith tried to look as surprised as her brothers did. Hoping none of them would see a connection between the letter and her presence, but she realized that was far fetched.  
>'Well than,' King Benjen sighed, 'we better prepare ourselves for the Queen of the Reach!'<br>'They could have told us earlier, when are they coming?' Gunnora complained.  
>'Ten days,' her father said, still staring to the letter.<br>'Ten days, gods-' Gunnor began, but Ailith cut her off.  
>'The Stark have always been a family who welcome everyone, milady,' Ailith said sharp, 'Whether they announce it weeks before their arrival or only a few hours.'<br>'Yep, she's all better,' Harlan whispered to Eddard.

* * *

><p>*Hokl is the 'make-up' they use to paint their eyes black. Its thick and moistly and stays on for days + its waterproof. Its like the niece of kohl in make-up, since hokl is moistly….<p>

**Please let me know what you think of it !**


	3. Chapter 2: Questions & Answers

**Chapter 2: Questions & Answers**

Ten days passed quickly. Ailith recovered well from her days in bed and the first days of Autumn had just arrived. Castle Winterfell had been prepared for the coming of the Queen of the Reach with her sons and daughter. Ailith had pained her brains thinking why they would visit, but gave up after she walked around with a severe headache for a day. She had avoided Gunnora as much as she could and spend most of the time reading in the Godswood. Right now, there was no escaping. Ailith sat on her chair in the throne room. Her King father and Queen Gunnora sat in the middle. Benjen and Eddard sat by her fathers side, while Harlan and Ailith sat beside Gunnora. Thorne stood where he was aught to stand, halfway the throne room behind a pillar. The throne room was decorated with the banners of the houses sworn to the Northern Kingdom, like the fist of Glover, or the armed merman of Manderly or the flaming silver sun of Karstark – her mothers house. But most of all the Stark Sigil. Ailith was proud of her sigil, even though she had never seen a direwolf in real life, only the ones before the tombs. Yet, now was not the time to think of tombs and direwolves. Ailith was reminded of that when the horns began to blow: the guests had arrived. The soldiers, household and important people in the throne room stretched their backs and waited for the Queen, princes and princess of the Reach to enter. Ailith looked to her right. Her father might have been a silent and to some even bitter man, but she could read all the emotions right of his face.  
>'Queen Amelia, Lady of Highgarden -' was all that Ailith heard, than the noise overwhelmed the voice who announced all the guests. A wave movement was visible through the throne room, for people bend and rose when the Queen and her children passed. Queen Amelia walked over the stone floor, her heels clicking as a rhythm. Her chin was lifted high and her long golden hair waved on her back. She was a typical pride Lannister. She was the niece of King Terry and would let everyone know that she was also a Lannister. Her children walked behind her, from old to young. Rowan, fully in armor, with his sign the golden rose on a green field on his chest. His golden locks and fierce brown eyes made him look like a conqueror. His cheeks showed stubbles, but they were barely visible because the hairs were blond. He had the blond hair of his mother, but the strong jaw, muscular body and fierce eyes of his father, Alexander IV. After him came Wardell, only two years younger than Rowan. He also had blond hair and brown eyes, but he had the soft jaw line of his mother. Alec, twenty-one , came after him. He had the brown hair of his father and the green eyes of his mother. Just as Ailith he had always loved reading. Standis, nineteen, came after Alec. He looked a lot like Wardell, only younger. Alyna, fifteen, came last. She looked so much like Rowan, only female and a lot younger. Ailith had to swallow the tears when she saw little Alyna, although she had the mean character of her mother and Ailith had never liked her. Ailith realized that Amelia was also a mother with feelings, how would she feel if Alyna died of the White Fever? But there was no time to think of that. The Queen and her children of the Reach had reached the throne and King Benjen rose to his feet, his second wife and children followed him. Queen Amelia was the first one to bend, but only lightly, her children following her. After that, King Benjan, his wife and his children bend lightly to the Tyrell's. Ailith bend like her grandmother had taught her, the way women used to bend when they were still allowed to wield a sword. <em>You know the way men bend, straight forward, with their right arm in front of them? <em>Her grandmother would say. _Women used to bend a lot like that. You bend your head lightly and lower through your knees, only you turn your right shoulder a bit towards the one who stands across you. _Her mother had bend like that as well, and Ailith had decided that her daughters would bend like that too. Whether her lord husband – who ever he might be – would agree on it, or not.  
>'Welcome, my Queen,' King Benjen said solemnly, 'My castle is yours for as long as you are with us.'<br>'Thank you, my King,' Queen Amelia replied respectfully, even though everyone in the room knew she hated the cold North, 'I beg forgive me, Your Grace, for I did not know of your terrible loss but a few days ago.'  
>'You could not have known,' King Benjen answered calm, 'You and your children are most welcome nonetheless. For how long will you delight us with your presence?'<br>'Eight days, Your Grace, than I fear we must return again,' Queen Amelia replied. Ailith noticed that she and Rowan had been looking at each other for quiet a while now, quickly she turned her head and looked at her father. Eight days was a very short visit, even more for such a distant.  
>'Only so shortly?' Gunnora said, frowning her head in disappointment. She had always been a friend of Amelia.<br>'I fear so, Your Grace,' Amelia said, faking a sigh.  
>'Stanley, escort the Queen to her room, so she can refresh herself. After that we shall dine together,' King Benjen said. He never liked it when those formalities endured an eternity.<br>'Thank you, Your Grace,' Queen Amelia said with a small nod and followed the servant Stanley.

'Old Nan,' Ailith could not resist herself but to ask the old woman something while she was braiding her hair. Old Nan had been living with them for years and years, she even saw Ailiths father as a babe.  
>'Yes, child,' the old woman replied calm.<br>'Why is the Queen here do you think?' Old Nan gently pushed Ailiths head forward so she could braid on easily.  
>'I don't know, child. A Queen's business, is a Queen business, and not one of mine. Its not mine to interfere with.'<br>'I guess so,' Ailith murmured, not satisfied with the answer. But she knew better than to question Old Nan on and on. Instead she stroke her blue gown, it was so light blue it almost looked grey. She loved the dress. It had wide butterfly sleeves and small flowers a decoration on the edges.

After the two families had dinned together, King Benjen lead them to the Small Hall. Whereas the Great Hall was for dining, the Small Hall was used for personal visit and talks. Formal meetings were held in the Council Hall, also called 'Hall' because of the large size of the room. The King and Queens took the highest seats opposite of each other. The children took their lower places. No-one spoke. It was clear that Queen Amelia had come to Winterfell with a special purpose. She had brought very rare and special gifts and she only stayed for a few days.  
>'Now,' King Benjen said after he had a sip of his wine, 'may I ask you what brings you here, Your Grace?'<br>'I would rather discuss this with you in private,' she said, 'but since it involves one of your children, I will tell my reason of visit and then we will discuss it in private. If it pleases you.'  
>'Alright,' King Benjen said, putting his wine on the table. He was both worried as curious. His children, especially the two oldest, were notorious for all their pranks.<br>'I am here, on behalf of my husband, King Alexander the fourth of his name, and the people of the Reach, to ask the hand of your daughter, for her to marry my oldest son, Prince Rowan and one day become Queen of the Reach,' she said. For a moment Ailith forgot all her courtesies and her mouth fell open as she gasped at Queen Amelia. _She has got to be kidding me,_ was the only thing she could think.  
>'Children, leave us,' Queen Amelia said, after a short moment. Rowan, Wardell, Alec, Standis and Alyna stood up.<br>'Children,' King Benjen said, still a bit amazed. Immediately Benjan, Eddard, Harlan and Ailith stood up and led their guests out. When they closed the door behind them, Thorne immediately ran up to them. Ailith was in no mood to talk and just sat down on the bench on the opposite of the door. Eddard immediately told Thorne what Queen Amelia had said.  
>'You don't look so well, my lady,' one of the soldiers who guarded the doors said, but Ailith raised her hand as a sign that she was fine.<br>'This is great!' Thorne said and lifted Ailith by her arm, 'My little sister, Queen of the Reach.'  
>'Who ever thought that, we'll have a Queen as sister,' Eddard laughed.<br>'Well, you better know what you're doing,' Benjan sighed as a warning to Rowan.  
>'I think I do,' Rowan said smiling.<br>'Trust me,' Harlan said, laying his hands on Rowan's shoulder, they were almost as tall. Which mend that Ailith reached to their shoulders. 'You have no idea what she is like.'  
>'Can I talk to you for a moment,' Ailith said, suddenly awaking. Her hands had changed into fists and she was clinching her teeth to each other.<br>'Of course,' Rowan said and followed her. Ailith her some giggles behind her, but ignored them. When they turned around the corner, she took Rowan by the hand and pulled him along. Down two stairs and through three doors, until they ended in a small empty room. Suddenly she turned around and slapped Rowan in the face.

'How dare you!' she yelled. Rowan looked surprised and raised his hand to his burning cheek. Ailith walked beside him, closed the door and walked towards him again.  
>'I'm sorry if-'<br>'No, you're not sorry! You planned it all, didn't you?' she yelled.  
>'Excuse me?' Rowan said, raising his eyebrows.<br>'The finding, the bed, everything!'  
>'Why yes, I knew you would be in that godswood crying your heart out so I thought: let's misuse that, so I can fall asleep in her bed and almost have my mother slit my throat! You know me better, Ailith!' he yelled back. Ailith now realized what she had said. She took a deep breath, raised her hand to her hair and look to the wall.<br>'I'm sorry,' she said and saw Rowan calm down, 'it's just-'  
>'-unexpected, I know,' he said, nodding.<br>'Why didn't you tell me?' she asked.  
>'Because I was not supposed to be there, in the first place,' he said with a small smile, 'My mother was furious when she found out that I had left the camp that night. And now she at least saw your reaction, so she thinks that we were not together that night.'<br>'She thinks you were with another woman, doesn't she?' Ailith said after a moment, pinching her eyes.  
>'Probably,' Rowan said shrugging.<br>'Have you?' she asked, he looked at her with an unknowing look on his face, 'Been with another woman before.'  
>'Yes,' he said. Of course he had, there was almost no shame in it, nowadays. Ailith hated it.<br>'If we are to marry, and that's still a big 'if', I won't have you sleeping around with other woman,' she told him, 'Not before our marriage and most certainly not _in_ our marriage.'  
>'Alright,' he said.<br>'Look at me, Rowan, I mean it,' she said, stepping closer to force him to look in her eyes, 'I will not allow any other woman in our bed. I will not share my husband, I will share my lord King, but never my lord husband… That of course is, if we get married.'  
>'I promise,' he said, and added with a little smile, 'That is, 'if' we get married.'<br>'Gods,' Ailith sighed and stepped back as she sighed, 'why me? Why, of all women, me? Why not a Lannister Princes, or-'  
>'Lannister women, are much like my mother: beautiful, yes, but mean and dumb,' Rowan said as he walked towards her. Ailith smiled, she had never liked Queen Amelia either. Slowly Ailith backed off a bit too, but she quickly reached the wall.<br>'And any other girl or woman,' Rowan said slow, as he came even closer to Ailith, placing his hand on the wall, 'was just not good enough. I guess, that's the answer.'  
>'I guess,' she whispered and looked in his eyes. Gently he stroked her face with his index and middle finger, giving her chills all over.<br>'You know,' he whispered, they were now so close they both had their eyes shut as their noses touched each other, 'I always liked you.'  
>'I thought you were fine,' Ailith said and she could almost feel him smile. Then gently Rowan leaned just a bit forward and touched her lips with his. He laid his hand against her cheek and kissed her. Suddenly Ailith turned her head away. Rowan frowned and looked at her. Ailith looked to the floor and had her shoulder pulled up a bit<br>'I- I'm sorry, it's just, I- this-'  
>'I'm sorry, I thought we had something,' Rowan sighed and wanted to step back, but Ailith immediately reached forward and grabbed his deep green tunic.<br>'No, I mean yes, we have something. It's just, the first time I kissed someone I was ten. The last time I kissed someone I was twelve. Both times, it was you,' only with the last three words she looked at him. Rowan stepped closer again, laying his hands on her waist. He could feel the small tingle it gave her. He knew she had vowed to stay pure until her marriage, but he realized now that she had succeeded and she had only been kissed by him. Ailith moved her hands from his chest to his neck as he kissed her. This time, she kissed him back.

* * *

><p>I know its not possible for Old Nan to be alive already, but I thought; lets do something wicked….<br>**I thought, lets put some loooove in it already (:  
><strong>**Please let me know what you think of it**


	4. Chapter 3: To Betroth Or Not To Betroth

**Chapter 3: To Betroth or Not To Betroth…**

King Benjen turned his head back to Queen Amelia when the door fell shut behind his youngest son Harlan. Why did he even still called them children? The oldest one was twenty-four and married and his youngest was now seventeen. Darnell had been eight, he had still been a child. But now that he was gone, Ailith was the youngest, and she had not been a child since her mother had died. Benjen took a sip from his wine. Somewhere he might have guessed that the coming of Queen Amelia had something to do with marriage, but he had never thought that it would be linked to his little girl. His little Ailith. But when he had seen her walking out that door just now, he had realized she was not 'little' anymore. She was seventeen, and normally she would have been married already. King Benjen sighed and looked from his wife to the Queen of the Reach.  
>'Don't look at me like that, Benjen,' she said. There was no need for courtesies now they were alone. 'You knew the time would come she was leaving you.'<br>'I know,' Benjen said, and decided to leave it with that.  
>'If I may, your Grace, why Ailith?' Gunnora asked. Queen Amelia raised one eyebrow.<br>'Well, there're not many other princess for my son to marry, are there?' she said, as if Gunnora had said something offensive, 'Besides, my lord husband thought it would be a wise idea if his successor would have strong bonds with the Starks.'  
>'Not with the Lannisters?' Benjen said, knowing how much Amelia had always wanted Rowan to marry a girl of her own family.<br>'Well, the King and Queen of the Westerlands don't have any daughters, do they?' she snapped, and took a sip of her wine, 'And since your successor already married princess Ciara of the Vale and princess Astrid of the Stormislands is betrothed to house of Dorne, only the princess twins of Stormlands are left. Ugh, I never liked Mirabel and Mishaila, spoiled, fat and always together. Most likely Rowan had to marry both of them, instead of one. But I will not have a Baratheon marrying one of my sons!'  
>'I see,' Benjen said with a small smile. Ingrith had once said that mothers were very picky about the future husband of wife of their children, but Queen Amelia had been the worst Benjen had ever seen. He looked into his iron wine cup and thought deeply.<br>'Your girl should feel honored to even be asked,' Queen Amelia went on, 'He's a charming, good looking, smart young man who is to rule a country. Besides that, he has wealthy friends and family ties and comes from an ancient lineage.'  
>'Alright,' Benjen said and focused his eyes on Amelia, 'Ailith will be betrothed to your Rowan, and they <em>will<em> get married. After this, there is no turning back.'  
>'Agreed,' Amelia said, her green eyes looking straight back at him.<br>'Ailith will also be joined by twenty men of my guard,' he went on, never trusting the Lannister woman, even though she was married to one of his friends, 'And no-one can stop her from coming home to Winterfell, whenever she wants to visit.'  
>'As long as she remains loyal to her lord husband,' Queen Amelia answered.<br>'She will,' Benjen said, he thought he knew his daughter well enough to say that.  
>'Than we will have a wedding soon,' Amelia smiled, waving her blond locks back.<br>'We will indeed,' Benjen said, smiling back. He just hoped Ailith was mature enough to accept it too.

'Ailith, child,' Benjen knocked on the door of her daughters room. It had been too late the last night to talk to her, and he thought he should give her her rest. Yet, when he saw her at breakfast, something stopped him from saying. She sat at the table, happy and smiling, teasing her brothers a bit. Benjen had realized that soon she would not be there with them to dine, laugh, sing and fight with them. She would be miles and miles away, in another castle. With another man as her hero. It had been no secret that Benjen had been the childhood hero of Ailith. But that morning, he realized all that was about to change. He would not be the only one who would hold her tight in her arms, or whisper soft sweet words in her ear. Or to dry her tears, when she was sat. Or dance with her. Or to be _the _one man in her life, who never failed her. She was growing up.  
>'Come in father,' he heard Ailith say through the door and awoke from his daydreaming. When he stepped in the door, Ailith stood up and made a small bend. Inger, one of Ailiths maids, bended for her lord master and left the room. Benjen smiled when he saw his daughter, the young woman. She wore a light red dress, with her hair almost completely loose. It showed the red, natural blush on her cheeks very well.<br>'You look good,' he smiled.  
>'As do you,' she smiled back. Ailith walked to her father and kissed him on the cheek. 'Did you come here to have tea with me, father?'<br>'No, not this time,' he laughed. When Ailith was younger, she used to invite everyone – literally everyone, from her father to the stable boy and from her brothers to the cook – to have tea with her on her room with her dolls and talk about dragons and wars.  
>'What is it?' Ailith asked, when she noticed her father had still not said why he had come. He sighed and led her to her small sitting place, it was a round part of the room where four chairs and a table stood.<br>'Sit down, child,' he said. Ailith did as she was told and looked at her father with big eyes. Perhaps he had heard what had happened between her and Rowan last night. It was nothing like her to go kiss some boy in a tiny room!  
>'What is it, father?' she asked with a small voice.<br>'Your lady mother and I talked to Queen Amelia last night and-'  
>'Gunnora is <em>not<em> my mother, father,' Ailith immediately said, but her father raised his hand and sighed.  
>'Please, child, it's hard enough already,' he took a deep breath and continued, 'We had a talk with Queen Amelia, and we decided that you are to be wed with Prince Rowan. You are to be his loving wife and one day Queen of the Reach.'<br>'If it pleases you,' Ailith said, trying not look all to happy. Her father looked at her.  
>'I will send twenty of my men with you, and you are free to visit us every time you want,' he said. Ailith smiled.<br>'Thank you, father.'  
>'You don't mind at all, do you?' he smiled, seeing the happy twinkle in her eyes. Ailith looked away, but her mouth curled into a smile.<br>'Not really,' she admitted. Benjen burst out into laughter and Ailith joined him. He gently took her chin and looked at her.  
>'Gods, look at you, girl,' he sighed, 'I remember the day I first held you in my arms. My little girl. You look so much like your mother, in more ways than just your beauty. Use your brains, girl. Be loyal to your husband and watch out for the snakes.'<br>'I will, father,' she promised.  
>'Good,' he said and smiled at her. He took a deep breath and stood up, it was time to move on, 'Now if you will excuse me.'<br>'Father,' Ailith said, she walked to the door and kept it close, 'You will come and have tea with me, when I'm Queen of the Reach, right?'  
>'Your majesty,' Benjen smiled, 'I would be most delighted.'<br>'Good,' Ailith said and smiled content. She opened the door and let her father out.

The next day, Ailith sat in the library and looked more out the window that into her book. She was thinking about the talk she had had with her father the day before. She doubted if her father would visit her much. It was nothing for a Stark to travel South. Just as it was for a Tyrell or Baratheon to travel to the North. The Starks belonged in the North and the Tyrell and Baratheon in the South. Not many who had gone South, had returned – alive. Ailith almost thought of it as some sort of curse. Yet, she hardly believed in curses. And besides, she had the intention of living in the South, not dying. Still, there would be a Lannister around her. It gave Ailith chills just thinking about it. No matter how large the castle was, she would still live in it with Queen Amelia.  
>'Are you cold?' a familiar voice asked behind her. Ailith turned around and saw the smiling, stubbled face of Rowan. He straightened his back and bend. As he walked closer, Ailith stood up and gave a small bend back.<br>'I never expected to see you in a library,' she smiled, when he stood on the other side of table.  
>'You would be surprised,' he smiled. He looked good in the soft blue he wore, Ailith thought, but could not make herself say it. For a moment he just stood there and smiled at her. Ailith prayed he would not do that a lot, it made her nervous.<br>'I have something for you,' he said and walked around the table. For a second Ailith wanted to walk to the other side of the table, to make him walk round and round. But she figured that would be quiet childish, she would be married soon. Rowan took her hand and Ailith realized he was almost as tall as her brother Benjen, which was pretty tall! Just like her mother, she was not very tall, even more compared to the tall men of the North. But even with Rowan she only reached his shoulders.  
>'Since we are now officially betrothed, I thought it would seem proper to offer you this,' he said and showed her a ring. Ailith gasped when she saw it. It was white gold ring, with the rose of Tyrell laid on several leaves which formed the circle of the ring. But which struck her most, was that in the rose of Tyrell, the Direwolf of Stark was engraved.<br>'Do you like it?' he asked, bending his back a bit to look her straight in the eyes. Ailith raised her hands before her mouth.  
>'I- I love it,' she gasped, 'Its beautiful.' Rowan smiled and took her left hand and gently slid the ring around her ring finger. Ailith could not take her eyes of it. Even when Rowan took her hand and kissed it.<br>'Thank you, so much,' she said again. Not knowing what to do, really.  
>'Hey, I thought: you're leaving your home, your father and your brothers, the least I could do was cheer you up with some jewelry,' he smiled, still holding her hand. Ailith smiled.<br>'Are you trying to buy me with jewelry?' she said, raising her eyebrows.  
>'I would not dare, my lady,' he smiled. It made Ailith blush for no reason, and she just smiled back. 'Honestly, I won't try to buy your love.' Rowan said as he took her other hand. Ailith moved closer.<br>'You already have my love,' she whispered. He leaned forward and kissed her.  
>'O please!' someone said, quickly Ailith pulled back and looked surprised to her brother Eddard. He made a face as if he was sick. 'Lovebirds, come on! You're not married yet.'<br>'O, shut it, Ed,' Aitlith hissed, as she stood close to Rowan as is she wanted him to protect her. Rowan just laughed.  
>'No, no, Ailith,' Eddard went on, 'You're my little sister, and this prince aught to be-'<br>'Come on,' Ailith said as she rolled with her eyes and started to walk away with Rowan's hand still round hers.  
>'Wait- is that a ring I see?' she heard Eddard say, but just walked on.<p>

'Do you remember Castle Highgarden?' Rowan asked. They were walking around the outer wall of Winterfell, hand in hand. Ailith shook her head.  
>'Not really, the only time I was really <em> in <em>Highgarden was when I had to eat or sleep,' she said and laughed. Suddenly Rowan stopped walking and looked at her. His face serious, and even a bit worried.  
>'Do you fear coming to the Reach' he asked. Ailith looked at him and knew he was not kidding.<br>'No,' she said, but when he pinched his eyes she knew there was something she was scared of, 'Well, with all due respect, but your mother is one thing I fear.'  
>'I can understand that,' he said with a small smile.<br>'But that's the only thing,' she said honest.  
>'Really? You don't fear men? Poison? Swords or arrow?'<br>'My lord,' Ailith smiled and stepped closer, 'I am a Stark, its not in my nature to fear, but to be feared. Besides I grew up with four older brothers and a younger brother. Every night a soldier would dine with us, so I know their ways.'  
>'So, you are fearless?'<br>'No, my lord,' Ailith said and looked him deep in the eyes, 'What I fear, is another woman in my place. Another girl's legs around you. Another woman receiving the love of my lord husband. That is what I fear.'  
>'You have nothing to fear, my lady,' Rowan said after a moment as he stroked her hair back, 'For you are the only one I want to give my love to.'<br>'And I also fear your mother,' Ailith said. They both smiled.  
>'I think we can handle her, together,' Rowan smiled and kissed her.<p>

* * *

><p>So...hoping you guys like it! It will probably be monday the next time I upload the story, sorry for that..<br>Anyways, **Let me know what you think of it, please !**


	5. Chapter 4: Goodbye Is No Farewell

**Chapter 4: Goodbye Is No Farewell**

Eight days pass by quickly. Before Ailith knew it her betrothed was already preparing for the long way back South. Ailith had the loved the past days, but she was well aware both her father as Queen Amelia had been keeping a close eye on Rowan and her. Autumn had begun friendly and Rowan and Ailith had done all sorts of things: walk around, ride through the hills, visit some small towns around Winterfell, search the library for ancient books, look at the stars, sneak in and out of the kitchen. When Ailith thought of it, it seemed strange to her that two people can fall in love so quickly. Perhaps they were to idealistic about the whole marriage thing. On the other hand, she had had a crush on Rowan since she was a small girl, and he had been the first boy she had kissed. Who knows how they would turn out if they would truly live together. But Ailith realized she had made a vow, and she would keep it.

Ailith knocked on the door where Rowan was sleeping. A servant opened it and she stepped in. Three of his servants were packing his things. Rowan fastened his sword to his side and looked up. He smiled when he saw her and walked up to her.  
>'You shaved?' was the first thing Ailith said when Rowan stood before her. He laughed and nodded. He looked different with out his stubbles, but it looked good. Ailith stroked his cheek and smiled. She heard some servant girl giggle behind her back, but paid no attention to it, Rowan on the other hand did.<br>'Let's go for a walk,' he said. He took her by the hand and walked with her through the halls. On a small balcony they stopped. Ailith looked over the gates and to the godswood. Unlike all the trees around it, the godswood had still trees with leaves on it. With all the other trees, the leaves had almost completely changed their colors and some had already begun with dropping leaves. In the North the changes of the Seasons were quickly visible. It struck Ailith that soon she would be praying to another heart tree. She would see another face carved into the tree. The only thing that would be there that she knew would be snow. Suddenly Ailith felt grateful that a long Winter was expected.  
>'You're gonna miss it, don't you?' Rowan asked. Suddenly Ailiths eyes filled with tears, she bend her head and covered it with one hand. Rowan wanted to step closer and reached his arm, but Ailith raised her hand to stop him. She took a deep breath and straightened her back, again looking at him.<br>'I'll be just fine,' she said with a fake smile. Rowan frowned.  
>'What was that?' he said.<br>'What was what?'  
>'What you just did,' he said, still frowning and obviously upset, 'You just –blocked me.'<br>'I didn't block you.'  
>'You did, Ailith,' he looked straight into her eyes, 'Look, I want this to work , I really do. But you'll have to tell me everything.'<br>'What? You mean I have to-' she said, her eyes shooting fire. The first raindrops began to fall and the grey sky roared. If there had been someone the last days who did not want to talk about 'feelings' or even something close, it had been Rowan!  
>'No, wait,' Rowan stopped her and stepped closer, taking her hands, 'I didn't mean it like that. Its just-'<br>'You want us to be completely honest,' she completed him.  
>'Yes,' he said with a sigh, his wet hair sticking to his head. The sky was getting darker and darker.<br>'But why do you put so much pressure on me about being honest?' she asked, blinking her eyes three times as much to keep the raindrops out her eyes. Why were they even still outside?  
>'Don't get me wrong, but my lady mother was never honest to my father,' Rowan explained, 'And I don't want to end up like my father in his marriage!'<br>'Rowan,' Ailith smiled, she stepped closer and laid her hand on his cheek, 'I will love you until my dying day and beyond, I will. And I promise to you now, I will be honest to you with everything. And I can only pray that you will be too.'  
>'I will,' he said and kissed. He smiled at her, than looked to the sky, 'Now lets get inside, before we get sick!'<p>

Saying goodbye to her betrothed seemed harder than Ailith had expected it to be. Because it had started to rain pretty hard, the Stark family stood underneath the large balcony which was normally used for speeches. Since it covered the front door, it was also a perfect place to bid your goodbyes to visitors. Queen Amelia quickly bid her goodbyes and stepped into her carriage. Rowan and his brothers took their time to say goodbyes to their friends. Rowan kissed Ailith and held her close in her arms, and for a second Ailith decided never to let him go, but she still did. She refused to cry, but it was getting harder and harder for her. As thunderclouds gathered, raindrops dripped on Rowans armor. Rowan checked his saddle once more and looked back. Ailith could not hold herself back and ran to him. Her brother Benjen tried to stop her, but was too late. Rowan dropped his helmet and caught her in his arms. He kissed her cheek as she moved her hands through his hair. Rowan's squire picked up his helmet, but stood aside not saying a word. For the last time Ailith kissed her betrothed and when he hugged her, she pressed herself close to him. Rowan kissed her forehead and gently stroke her cheek. Then he mounted his horse and put on his helmet.  
>'I look forward to meet you at my castle, my lady,' he said.<br>'I will count the days,' she said again. He saluted her and rode away. Ailith watched him go, until she the gates were closed and all she saw was metal. Suddenly she felt something warm and dry around her. She looked up and saw her brother.  
>'He'll wait for you,' he smiled and put her arm around her as he stood next to her.<br>'I know,' she said, and then tears flowed over her cheeks. She pressed her face against her brothers chest and cried. Benjen hushed her and slowly rocked her.

Ailith had five weeks to say her goodbyes. After that she would pack and leave for the Reach, for good. Since Winter was coming, neither her father nor her brothers could come with her. Ailith did not like to think of that. She would go to the Reach, for good. She would probably not see them until the wedding. And who knew how much she would see them when she was married. Ailith prayed to the gods that King Alexander would be blessed with a long live, so she could stay princess for along time. As soon as she turned Queen, it would be a lot harder to just go and visit her family. After Rowan had left, Ailith wanted to start packing immediately. But not until the day before she would leave she had actually told the servants to begin. Perhaps she was still a child deep inside, who just wanted to stay with her father. Yet on the other hand, she could not wait for the moment she would hold Rowan again. Five weeks were a long time not to see her, and not a Raven had reached her with news. Not that she had send him a Raven, but still. It would take about two weeks for Ailith to reach Highgarden. She already wished the journey was over. When she was in Highgarden they would ask the gods when Rowan and she should get married. Which mend that it could happen two weeks after her arrival, or two years. Either way, she would have to accept it.  
>Right now, Ailith was just waiting. She sat in her room and looked around. Her closet was almost completely empty and some of the paintings, carpets and other small decorations were also packed to go with her. rain was ticking hard against her windows. Again, she looked around, making sure she did not leave one thing behind. As she turned her head and looked out the window, Ailith said her silent goodbye to the godswood. She had gone there this morning, vowing to the gods that she would still go to the godswood in Highgarden. Still, the godswood in Winterfell would be the true place of meditation for her. Softly someone knocked on her half open door. Her father entered.<br>'Are you ready?' he asked.  
>'Almost,' she said and stood up. There was one person who she still had to go to. It was the last one to say goodbye to, even though she had said farewell a long time ago. The entire day, Ailith had spend to bid her goodbyes to the personal of Winterfell, delaying her last goodbye. But now, it was time.<br>Ailith walked down the stairs, straight to her mothers tomb. There was no statue for her, only an engraving. Ailith did not wish to say any words. She just touched the engraving of her mothers name and listened to the silence. _This_ was growing up. Ailith stepped back and took a deep breath.  
>'Goodbye, mother,' she whispered and walked back.<p>

At her departure, not many words were spoken. Starks were no speakers. King Benjen hugged his daughter and kissed her goodbye. Her brothers lifted her one by one as they hugged her and told her they would see each other soon enough. Ailith gave each of the five men two kisses on their cheeks and told them she loved them. Soft raindrops fell on Ailiths hood as she mounted her majestic black horse, Thunder. She smiled once more and her father gave her an encouraging nod.  
>'For Winterfell!' she said loud and proud. The people around them cheered and Ailith made Thunder gallop away. She lead the 'parade' through the gates. Myshac, the head of her group of soldiers, rode next to her.<br>'Don't look back,' he said, 'Your father will see if you do.'

* * *

><p>Well, that's done! Though, I can't upload til tuesday, sorry!<strong><br>Tell me what you think of it !**


	6. Chapter 5: Castle Highgarden

**Chapter 5: Castle Highgarden**

Finally, after nineteen long days filled with traveling, Ailith could see the city of Highgarden. It wasa round city, which circled high up in several levels. The highest level was the castle. Just like the walls around the several levels, the castle was made of clear white walls where not one brick or stone was visible. It seemed to rise out the ground like a mountain. High. Beautiful. And majestic. Ailith thought it would look even more beautiful in Summer, when all sorts of trees, flowers and plants were growing around it. yet even in the pouring rain Ailith thought it was a beautiful city. Completely different from Winterfell. Nineteen days ago she had left it, her home. Her old home. Highgarden would be her new home. It had taken a few days longer to reach Highgarden, for the car which carried most of Ailiths baggage had been some trouble. Autumn had begun with a lot of rain, turning roads into mud pads, causing the car to be stuck more than a few times.  
>'Are you alright, my princess?' Mysah asked as he walked up to her. Ailith stood next to Thunder and looked to the city. She had already gotten use to the rain to notice how soaking wet she actually was. Mysah's dark beard and hair had grown long the past days. It gave him a strong, impressive look, a Northern look. Ailith took a deep breath and threw the reins over Thunders head.<br>'Let us not leave them waiting any longer,' she said and sat down in her saddle. Queen Amelia was known for her impatience.

Within three hours Ailith had finally reached the gate of the final wall: the Castle Wall. It was still raining and she realized how horrible she must have looked. In her very un-charming and smelly riding clothes. Her hood over her wet and messy hair. Her face cold and tired. She prayed to the gods that Queen Amelia would give her one nights rest, even though Ailith felt like she could sleep an entire week! Still, when the large with flowers and trees decorated gate opened, Ailith straightened her back and showed a small smile. There was no warm welcome when they arrived at the courtyard for her and her men. Ailith was welcomed by a few people of the council and told that she could refresh herself and go to sleep, for tomorrow she would meet the King and Queen. Ailith was as well glad as well a bit offended. There was no-one to welcome her? She was just send to her room, like a child? Not even Rowan was there. Still, she thanked the man and gave her horse to the stable boy.

The halls in Highgarden Castle were beautiful. Paintings, carpets, decorations. Especially the decorations. Pillars with flowers swirling around them. Door handles like leaves. Flowers on the ceiling. All sorts of small details. Ailith loved it, it was so different from Winterfell. It almost looked to Ailith as if she had walked into a completely different world, as she walked after her new maid Amai to her new room. At least, it would be her room until she would be wed to Rowan, but who knew how long their betrothing could still endure! As Ailith followed Amai and was followed by her two maids, someone showed up in the shadow of the wall. Ailith stopped walking, and felled her heart skip a beat as her breathing fastened.  
>'Go ahead,' she said, and the three maids quickly walked away. Ailith could not move, when her maidens turned around the corner and her betrothed walked out of the shadows. Somehow she could not move, but within a few large steps he had reached her. Rowan wrapped his arms around her and lifted her in the air. Ailith clung her arms around his neck and deeply inhaled his smell. When he put her down again, she could only smile and stroke his cheek. He had not shaved it and it showed stubbles. He kissed her and held her close to him.<br>'I'm sorry I was not outside to meet you,' he suddenly said. Ailith looked a bit surprised, she had not said a thing about it yet! She shrugged her shoulders, but Rowan shook his head.  
>'I should have been there,' he said, 'But, its my father.'<br>'Your father?' Ailith looked at him with big eyes. King Alexander the fourth had always been a very kind man with a big heart and a big mouth. Ailith had always liked him. Rowan looked to the ground, but Ailith bend a bit to look him in the eyes.  
>'White Fever,' Rowan said. Ailith looked at her betrothed with sad eyes and stroked his cheek. He was having such a hard time with it, she could see it in his eyes. She pressed herself close against him, but now she was holding him. She was searching for words to tell him, to comfort him, to let him know she was there, that it was alright to cry, that it would be fine. But she realized, it was best to say nothing. Sometimes thing were said best, without words.<br>'How are you?' she asked after a moment.  
>'Ohw, he's hanging on. He can still lead councils and-'<br>'No, how are _you_,' she asked again. Rowan sighed deep and lowered his head.  
>'You're tired, aren't you?' slowly she lifted his chin, 'Don't forget, Rowan, you're also just human.'<br>'You don't understand-' he snapped.  
>'I do,' she interrupted him, looking him fierce in the eyes, 'I lost my mother and my little brother. I had to take care of my four brothers and my father. Trust me, I know how you feel! You're the oldest, you will be King some day. Your mother has never been a person to show, or perhaps even feel, emotions. You have to be strong for your siblings and be a support to as well your family as your country.'<br>'…' Rowan looked at her and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. She hit a sensitive string he had told no-one about. Ailith saw it and laid one hand on his shoulder and her other hand in his neck.  
>'Be that strong person, for them,' she stroked his cheek, 'But with me, you can be who you are, and let all your emotions flow.'<br>'I love you,' Rowan whispered as his head against Ailiths neck, pulling her close against him. Ailith wrapped her arms around him. She had learned from her mother that the King would be strong to the people, and the Queen would be weak for the people. But as husband and wife, the roles were switched around. For even the toughest men needed a shoulder to cry on, or a friendly word, or an arm around them. Ailith kissed him and smiled. This was going to work, she would do everything to make it work.

The next morning, Ailith was expected to attend the morning meeting, where everyone could tell there problems and difficulties to the King. As her hair was braided, she could not stop yawning and prayed she could contain herself at the morning meeting. As the betrothed of the crown prince, she would be standing on the lowest stair of the round stairway, existing of five stairs, leading to the two thrones for the King and Queen. Rowan would stand next to his father, and all the other important people and children were divided over the stairs. the rest of the square throne room would be filled with councilors, soldiers and many others. Since this was also the day that Ailith would be presented to the court of Highgarden as their future Queen, Ailith hoped she would not fall asleep.  
>As she walked towards the throne, she realized she was dressed as a Northener. She wore an icy grey dress, with wide sleeves which almost reached the ground. Around the edges there were light blue flowers. Just below the waist she wore a silver belt. Her shoulders were completely covered and the front of her dress was cut in a 'U'-form but still pretty high on her chest. Unlike all the women around her. They wore bright colored dresses with tight sleeves. The dresses had an opening from shoulder to shoulder and was cut pretty deep over the chest, but did not show too much. Ailith tried so hard not to look at all the whispering people around the path she had to walk, she almost did not see Rowan. Halfway the throne room, she met with her betrothed. She bended to him and he bended to her. He offered her his arm and she took it, together they walked to the throne. Now that she walked with Rowan, Ailith already felt stronger. But a few steps before the stairs to the throne they stopped. They both bended, but Rowan almost immediately stood up again and walked up to his fathers side. Rowan and another soldier helped the King to rise to his feet and kept him standing.<br>'Welcome, Ailith, daughter of King Benjen, first of his name, princess of Winterfell,' he said. Ailith could hear in his voice how sick he was. When she rose and looked at him she was truly shocked. His pink cheeks had turned white, he could hardly stand on his own, he looked truly gaunt and all the joy and happiness she knew had disappeared in his eyes.  
>'Thank you, your Grace,' she said nonetheless, 'My lord father sends his greetings and wishes you all the best.'<br>'Your lord father has always been a good friend of mine,' he replied, 'Stand with us, child.'  
>'Thank you, your Grace,' she said as she bend and walked towards the first stair step. She stood beside what looked like someone from the council and King Alexander sat down. The morning meeting could begin.<p>

After the morning meeting, King Alexander was immediately brought to his chamber. Ailith felt so sorry for the man, he had barely said anything. Most of the counseling had come from either the Queen or Rowan. King Alexander almost had to be carried away, but his pride would not allow that. Still, everyone could see how weak their King had become. Ailith wished there was something she could do, but did not know the way at all in the castle and knew she could use some sleep. She did not expect that Rowan had all the time in the world for her – even though she did wish for it – so she decided to light the fire and read a book. She would love to get some sleep, but Ailith knew that she could never sleep at night when she had slept on the bright day. Even though the day was not truly bright. But just as Aime had the fire burning, someone knocked on the door. Ailith looked a bit surprised to Aime, she was not expecting anyone, was she? Olga opened the door and Rowan entered. Ailith immediately saw he was tensed, tired and red-eyed.  
>'My lord father wishes to see you, my princess,' he said, always reminding his courtesies around strangers. Ailith stood up.<br>'I will go with you,' she said and walked towards him. She signaled to her maids to stay in her room. When she waked out her room, she saw three soldiers were awaiting them: one to walk in front of them and two to walk behind them. Ailith took Rowans hand and he immediately took her hand tightly in his.  
>'How are you?' she asked soft when they were alone in the hallway. Rowan sighed and blinked a few times.<br>'Tired,' he admitted. Ailith pinched his hand, but did not say anything for other people were walking down the hallway now. They walked on and reached a large green door with the golden flower of the Reach on it. The door immediately opened for Rowan and they walked right in. The King and Queen's bedroom was a large square room, but it felt so cold and strange to Ailith. There were hardly any decorations. Only the bed, two chairs, a small table, a carpet on the floor and two on the wall and an ottoman. And even though there were many big windows, the room still looked dark. Still, Ailith did not have a lot of time to look at it. Rowan walked straight to his father and took her with him by her hand. Even when he stood next his father, he did let go of her hand.  
>'Go,' King Alexander whispered to the several doctors and counselors who filled the room, 'leave me with my son and his betrothed.'<br>'As you wish,' they said, knowing better than to argue with their sick King. When they were all gone, Rowan took his fathers hand.  
>'You wanted to see her father?' he said.<br>'The both of you,' King Alexander said and sat up straight in bed with a lot of trouble. Rowan knew better than to offer him any help, though Ailith could feel his grip around her hand tighten.  
>'You see,' the King went on, 'I want the two of you to marry, while I'm still alive. Now I may not have received any dream of vision from any gods, but I do remember your birth, son. Do you know what his name means, child?'<br>'Bringer of Summer,' Ailith replied and she could see a twinkle in the old mans eyes.  
>'Indeed,' he smiled, 'My son, you were born on the last day of the Winter more than twenty-four years ago. When you were born, the gods <em>did<em> speak to me and your mother. You would brings the Summer to the people when it's Winter. Now I've seen far too many Winters to count, but this one will be a harsh and long Winter, I can feel it in my bones.'  
>'Father-'<br>'No, son, let an old man say what he has on his mind,' King Alexander waved his son to be silent, but took Ailiths hand, 'You know your words, don't you?'  
>'Winter is coming,' she replied. She was now standing before Rowan, but could feel he was stood almost against her.<br>'Winter _is_ coming, child,' he said with urging eyes, 'You have to marry in a month, for within two months the first snow will fall.'

* * *

><p>It took a while, but ta-da!<br>**Please let me know what you think of it!**


	7. Chapter 6: Preparations & Dresses

**Chapter 6: Preparations & Dresses**

Days turned into weeks and all passed by, washed away by the rain. Ailith spend most of her time with her King Alexander. The old man was weakening by the day. She could see the Fever getting stronger day by day, defeating the old man. Still, somehow he had convinced the council and priests that he had had a vision from the gods. Perhaps they believed him because he was old and weak, or just because her was their King. Ailith could hardly believe that they just assumed that their King would never lie to them. She knew better than that. Still, since that day the entire castle had turned upside down. Everyone was busy with preparing and planning, creating ideas and throwing plans away. Ravens were sent out with invitations, while many a salesman already arrived in Highgarden. Yet, most of this passed Ailith. Most of the times she sat beside her betrothed's father. Holding his hands, praying for him, whispering encouraging words. Rowan wished he could sit next to his father the entire day, but he had to rule the country for his weakened father. His siblings, well, as much as they loved to visit their father, Queen Amelia made sure they barely saw him. Most of the evenings Rowan would visit his father. He would sit next to Ailith by the fire and they would whisper to each other. Ailith almost lived from one of those evenings to the next. Queen Amelia did not want Ailith to be involved with the entire planning of the wedding. In the beginning Ailith had been fine with it, but as time passed she got curious. Luckily, Rowan told everything his mother was arranging. And because his mother did listen to him, he also spoke for Ailith.  
>Yet, Rowan's visiting were growing fewer and fewer as his mother had all sorts of things for him to do. It were those lonely days that Ailith wished for Winterfell again. Ailith had wandered for many hours through the castle of Highgarden, but she doubted if it would ever be her home. She had even caught herself talking to King Alexander about her father, her brothers and even her mother. Not one time did she speak about Gunnora, and Ailith wondered if she would come to her wedding. But immediately realized that Gunnora would come, Gunnora was after all married to her father and her 'new mother'. <em>Rather no mother than Gunnora<em>, Ailith had often yelled. But it was now that Ailith wished for Gunnora. _Rather Gunnora than Amelia_, she now thought. There was something about Amelia Ailith did not like, did not trust. Why would you not involve the bride in her own wedding? But even more: why would you not let your children be with their dying father? On the other hand, Ailith was afraid that she could only see the negative things because Amelia was a Lannister. She was Rowan's mother and Rowan loved her. Perhaps she should try to be a bit nicer to Amelia. It would be easier if the woman would not make it so hard to be nice to!  
>'Milady,' Ailith turned around, but instead of her betrothed Ailith looked at Alyna. Alyna looked so much like her brother. Friendly yet proud face, beautiful golden locks. Deep brown eyes and a friendly smile. Ailith stood up. Alyna remained where she was. Was she afraid to come in?<br>'Come in,' she said and offered Alyna her own chair as she took the other chair to sit on. As soon as she sat down, Alyna turned her face to her father. His face was almost completely pale. Alyna swallowed and laid her hand on her fathers bed, afraid to touch him.  
>'He's not going to make it, is he?' she asked softly. Ailith looked from the girl to her father. There was no point in lying.<br>'No,' she said soft and laid her hand on Alyna shoulder, stroking a golden lock back. But not knowing what to say. Ailith and Alyna only had and age difference of two and a half year, still it seemed like Alyna was so much younger. Perhaps Amelia wanted her only daughter to be her little girl, for a long long time to come.  
>'He never really loved mother,' Alyna suddenly said and looked at Ailith, 'Do you love my brother?'<br>'I do,' Ailith said honest.  
>'I thought you did,' Alyna smiled and turned back to her father. She now reached for his hand and gently took it. 'I wish he would not go yet.'<br>'I know, Alyna,' Ailith said softly, she did not even want to think of her father leaving her yet!  
>'You know,' Alyna suddenly turned her head and looked at Ailith, in her eyes the same twinkle as King Alexander had had, 'my mother has arranged a dress for you.'<br>'She has?' Ailith was amazed by that. She had at least hoped she could pick her own dress!  
>'She has,' Alyna nodded and made a face like she smell something nasty, 'and I think it's one of the most ugly things I've ever seen! And I don't think Rowan will like it either. I don't think anyone will like it!'<br>'Why are you telling me this?' Ailith asked, she had always thought that Amelia had kept her daughter close to her.  
>'Because I also don't think that my lord father will like the dress,' Alyna said, 'And trust me, he will be there at your wedding.'<br>'I hope so,' Ailith only said, not wanting to give Alyna false hope.  
>'He will,' Alyna said, smiling at her father. For a moment neither of them said a thing.<br>'Anyway, the reason I came,' Alyna suddenly said as she turned her face back to Ailith, 'is because I want to you to have a wedding gown that you like and which will make you the most beautiful woman that day.'  
>'But why?' Ailith asked.<br>'You love Rowan, and Rowan loves you,' Alyna said, 'And when I marry, I want to wear a dress I love. Not one that the mother of my betrothed picked.'  
>'Thank you,' Ailith said, and softly pinched Alyna's hand.<br>'This has to be our secret, though!' Alyna warned, 'Mother cannot even suspect we're doing a thing like this!'  
>'I understand,' Ailith smiled, 'Whenever you have time, just call for me and we can-'<br>'Tomorrow, after lunch,' Alyna immediately said, 'I have already have arranged a thing or two.'  
>'Thank you so much,' Ailith said.<br>'Alyna?' the two girls turned around and saw Rowan, frowning.  
>'I shall leave you,' Alyna said and stood up, 'It was nice to talk to you.'<br>'The pleasure was all mine,' Ailith said. Alyna quickly passed her brother without looking at him and closed the door behind him. Rowan watched his sister go and then walked to his betrothed. He kissed her forehead and sat down.  
>'What was she doing here?' he asked.<br>'Visiting her father,' Ailith said, speaking half the truth.  
>'Any change?' he asked, looking at his father.<br>'Not much,' Ailith said and took his hand, 'How are you.'  
>'Fine,' he said, but she good see he was blinking. Suddenly her heart filled with worry, pity and anger. He should take better care of himself. No, she should take better care of him! Rowan covered his face with one hand and took a deep sigh. Ailith dropped to her knees before him and took his hands. He looked at her with teary eyes.<br>'Please,' she said, 'if there is anything, _anything_, I can do for you. I can't bear seeing you like this. You need rest, Rowan.'  
>'What I need,' he said, kissing her hands, 'is you, nothing more.'<br>'Rowan-' she wanted to tell him to take it easy, to calm down, to rest some more – but he would be King soon, and Kings cannot take break that easy.  
>'I'll be fine,' he said and slowly pulled her hands higher. He leaned back in the chair, laid her hands on his shoulders and laid his hands on her waist. Ailith slowly sat down on his lap, one leg on each side. As she buried her hands in his hair and he wrapped his arms around her. They kissed each other passionately and slowly rocked in a low tempo, pressing them closer and closer to each other. Suddenly Ailith pulled back and looked at him, breathing deeply.<br>'I'm sorry,' she said, knowing that they would go further than she wanted if she did not stop now.  
>'It's alright,' he replied and stroke her cheek. Ailith turned around and sat down, still close to Rowan. She laid her head on his shoulder and as he wrapped his arms around her she laid her hands on his. Gently she pressed her mouth against his neck and kissed him.<p>

Alyna and Ailith could not help but giggle. After they had lunch with Queen Amelia they both pretended to leave another way. Actually they both walked to the kitchen and together walked to a room in tower, Ailith had never seen before. Aitlith had taken Inger with her and the red headed girl had been very grateful. Inger was the closest person Ailith had around her and she saw Inger as a friend. Alyna knocked three times on the door and waited to the door to open. And elderly woman opened the door and the two girls quickly entered. Ailith smiled at the woman and recognized her: Saya, the woman who made sure all the rooms were clean and pretty. Saya was had friendly blue eyes and light brown hair, which slowly turned white. She was old, but fire still burned in her heart.  
>'If you mother finds out,' Ailith giggled.<br>'She won't,' Saya winked, 'I'll take care of that.'  
>'Well, here's the dress mother had in mind for you,' Alyna said and showed a dress. It was a large plump package which did not even look like a dress and looked more yellow than white. There was hardly any shape in and no decoration at all. There was no tail and no veil. Ailith could not believe that Amelia would actually let her walk in that on her wedding!<br>'Told you it was bad,' Alyna said. Ailith shook her head.  
>'But that's why we're here, my lady,' Saya said with a friendly smile.<br>'Thank the gods you are here!' she said, 'If your mother would have showed this to me on the morning of my wedding I would have refused to go!'  
>'We don't want that to happen, my princess,' Saya smiled.<br>'Dear Saya,' Ailith took the hands of the old woman, 'why are you doing this? You know that when the Queen finds out-'  
>'I will be proud to say I indeed helped you,' Saya said pinching the hands of Ailith, 'My lady, I have worked in this castle long before the coming of the Queen. Yet she still does not know my name. You knew my name and those of my children within two weeks. She makes me run around the entire castle, with never even one word of gratitude. You thank me even when I only bring you some wine to drink! This is the smallest thing I can do to help you.'<br>'Thank you,' Ailith smiled.  
>'When you're ready, sister,' Alyna smiled to Ailith, 'Saya already made some drawings for you to look at.'<br>'Then we better get started,' Ailith smiled.

The rest of the days were spend in secret, as the dress – the real wedding dress – of Ailith slowly was formed by the gifted hands of Saya. Ailith did not say a word about it to either Rowan or his mother. Yet Ailith was very disappointed about Queen Amelia. Ruining the dress of the bride was a very mean and low thing to do. The only one who knew about their little scheme was King Alexander. When Ailith sat beside him, she softly whispered to him about her dress, as she held his hand. She would almost swear she could see more color in his face. After a few days she realized he really was getting better. He opened his eyes again and started to eat and talk again. Perhaps Alyna had been right after all.

* * *

><p>Oooohw...what will the dress look like O.O ?<p>

**Let me know what you think of it (:**


	8. Chapter 7: Two Become One

**Chapter 7 : Two Become One**

Ailith laid in het bed, curled up looking through her window. For the first time in weeks, it was not raining. Together with the words of King Alexander, Ailith feared there would be barely any Autumn. All she could hear right now was the silence before the storm. Today all the guests had arrived, but according to ancient tradition none of them had seen her. not her cousin, not her brother, not her father – not even Rowan! She had been in her room all day long. Only Saya had been allowed to visit her. She had assured Ailith everything was going just fine. The Queen still did not know about the dress of the veil. Saya assured her everything would be kept a secret. The news that amazed Ailith the most was that last night King Alexander had opened his eyes and started talking. He had eaten a bit last day and sworn be would be at his son's wedding. He was far from better and this would probably be only a small pike before the final downfall, but he had sworn not to stay in bed but to raise his hands and bless his son before the gods. Standing.  
>All of the sudden Ailith sat straight up in bed. Her door opened and a tall man entered. Ailith pulled the blankets up to her chin, even though she was wearing a long nightgown. But when she saw the smiling face in the moonlight, she dropped them again.<br>'Do you always sneak into people's bedroom?' she said softly.  
>'Only when they're not sleeping,' the low voice of her betrothed answered. He crossed the room in a few steps, sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Ailith curled her arms around his neck and kissed him. When he took her hands and kissed them, he saw the ring she wore. It made him smile. It was the ring he had given her, back in Winterfell.<br>'Still wearing it,' he smiled.  
>'Always,' Ailith smiled and looked at it, the direwolf shone in the moonlight.<br>'I spoke to your lord father today,' he said, stroking her hands.  
>'I hope he was polite,' Ailith said, knowing the nature of Northern men, especially when it came to family.<br>'He was,' Rowan smiled, 'he wished me luck, happiness, many sons and told me that if I ever mistreated you I would pray the Others would come for me before he would reach me.  
>'O dear,' Ailith giggled, 'and what did you reply to that'<br>'I said that should I ever mistreat you, I would go to him myself,' he said and kissed her hands. Ailith smiled and treasured the words in her heart.  
>'Please don't shave tomorrow,' she said as she stroke his stubbled cheeks.<br>'If it would please you, my princess,' he said polite.  
>'It would please me, my prince,' she smiled and kissed him.<br>'Very well then,' he said and kissed her back. But after a moment he stood up.  
>'I should go,' he announced, 'my mother had been checking my room the last days, to see if I'm sleeping. And if she finds me here… I think you'll be marrying a dead man.'<br>'…'Ailith had no idea what to say to that, and Rowan smiled at her amazed face.  
>'Sleep well, my bride,' he said and kissed her forehead.<p>

'My lady, your lord father,' Inger said. Benjen walked in and looked at his daughter in amazement. His little girl had grown up. Ailith had spend the entire morning on preparing and was almost ready. She used a room in a small grey chapel to change. It stood just outside the city between the hill on which Highgarden was build and the godswood where she would wed today. The color of her dress was soft white and a mix between a Northern dress and a typical Reach dress. The opening was cut pretty deep and reached from the end of one shoulder to another. The lower part of the dress, below her waist, was made of lots and lots of fabric, making many folding, and was followed by a two meter trail. The sleeves were widening from halfway the upper arm and were cut so deep that they reached the ground. Since the sleeves were cut so deep, Ailith had tight sleeves below the wide sleeves made of lace and also covered half her hand. Just below her waist, Ailith wore an elegant belt, made of silver and metal, showing all sorts of flowers from the North. At the ends of her dress – the ends of the sleeves, the top opening and the bottom – were decorated with a ling of ivory colored flowers. Subtle and light, yet just visible. Ailiths dark wavy was almost completely loose. There were eight small braids on top of her head to keep all the hair out of her face. They were bound together with an oval silver clip, which showed a blooming tree – the sign of Spring. Ailith wore very few jewelry: the ring she got from Rowan, silver earrings her father had given her and a silver necklace her mother had given her. Ailiths black lined eyes shone when she looked at her father.  
>'My daughter,' he could only say and kissed her cheeks. He felt so proud, yet sad. Today he would give her away and she would no longer be 'his girl'.<br>'Your Grace,' Saya said as she showed the veil. It was made of lace and had a flower decoration by the edges. After Queen Amelia had lead Saya and Ailith to the chapel where Ailith was to change, Alyna had brought the real dress to them. Since Rowan and Ailith would be wed before the hearttree in the godswood, Ailith thanked the gods again it had not started raining yet again.  
>'Help me, if you will,' Benjen said. As was tradition, the father of the bride would cover his daughter with a veil – which would stand for her old House and family – and her betrothed would remove it before the hearttree, showing he would accept her and she would now be part of his House. The veil was a story apart. It covered Ailith to the waist on the front and reached the ground and even went on a while with the trail on the back.<br>'You look beautiful,' Benjen said as he kissed his daughters hand.  
>'My lady,' Saya quickly walked up to Ailith and handed her a bouquet of white and blue flowers : roses, lilies, and other flowers Ailith did not know the name of. Ailith was to nervous to thank the woman but did smile at her. She took the flowers and took a deep breath.<br>'Are you ready?' Saya asked. Ailith nodded.

As Ailith walked to the hearttree, there was almost an entire parade before her. The very first were three Northern men on horses, carrying her banner. Next came a small group of soldiers. Behind them her brothers. After them came her father with Gunnora and after them came Ailith. After her came more soldiers and she was escorted by soldiers around her. Ailith was so nervous as she walked to the hearttree, she had to tell herself to breath in and out and keep on walking. Ailith had not even heard what her brothers had said to her when she walked out of the chapel. Before they entered the godswood – where all the lord, ladies, Kings, Queen, princes, princesses and other important people were standing – Ailith had to stand still and make sure she would not faint!

Finally she could see Rowan before the hearttree. His father and mother behind him. Queen Amelia looked with her mouth open from amazement, but Ailith did not see it. Rowan removed the veil from her head and gave it to King Benjen. She only saw her betrothed and walked towards him. Ailith heard nothing from all the words the High Septa said. She only looked at Rowan, in full armor. She could feel their hands be bound together with a white cloth and lifted in the air. That was it, they were married. And she had not noticed one bit of it, Ailith realized when the crowd cheered applauded. She was helped on her horse and together with her husband she rode through the streets up to the castle, followed by all their guests. The people waved, cheered, gave her flowers. Ailith smiled, waved back, accepted the flowers and smiled at Rowan.

Ailith had hoped she would have moment alone with her husband, but there was no such thing. A large feast meal was prepared for them. There was food a plenty: duck, goose, boar, deer, pigeon, turkey, fish – name it and it was there! Ailith sat along side her husband at the large table at the end of the hall, accompanied by their families. Rowan's parents and siblings on his side and hers on her side. There were musicians, gifts, wishes, jugglers, dancers, sorcerers and so much more. Every now and than another lord would waggle towards them, raise his glass, murmur something and drink all his wine. Halfway the evening Rowan took Ailiths hand again and pinched it as he winked. Ailith was getting tired, but did not want to seem rude towards her guests. Neither Queen Amelia or anyone of the Lannister family had spoken to her, only to Rowan. But Ailith was too happy to say something about it. Ailith thought she had shown Amelia that she was no longer in control, Ailith would be. King Alexander managed to keep present and smiling, even though his face turned pale again and he did not speak nor did he touch food. Ailith thanked the gods he was at her wedding, but thanked the gods even more for her healthy father.

Finally, after hours and hours, when the moon already stood high in the sky, Rowan stood up. He thanked everyone for their gifts, wished and presence. He took Ailith by her hand and accompanied by a guard formed by his and her men they left the room. As soon as the doors closed behind them the feast went on and Ailith realized where they were going. To his room. Together. Of course together, she immediately thought, they were married now! Still, she could not help but to get nervous again. Neither of them said a word as they walked the hallways towards his room. Only after Rowan had closed the door behind them and lit a few candles that they spoke.

'You look amazing,' he said softly and walked up to her. She had no time to reply, for he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Ailith wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lift her up and carry her to his bed. She did not even look around to see what his room looked like. She only cared for him. She had once heard the Dothraki called their husband their _sun-and-stars_, their everything.  
>'I love you,' she heard Rowan murmur as he laid her down on his bed and kiss her neck. Ailith laid her hands on his back and bit her lip. Gods, she was nervous. Rowan seemed to notice for he stopped and looked at her. Gently he touched her cheek and looked her in the eyes.<br>'Are you scared?' he asked. She did not know why, but suddenly Ailith sat straight up in bed, turning her back to him. She had not been naked within the presence of a man since she had been seven – and that had been with her brothers. Gently Rowan sat down on his knees behind her and moved his hands from her shoulder down her arms and up again. He moved her hair over her shoulder, kissed her neck and slowly began to open her dress. When he was done, he slowly slid it down her shoulder. She was almost naked now, but somehow cared less. Rowan turned her chin towards him and kissed her. Ailith turned her body around and moved on her knees towards him, slowly loosing more of her dress. She could feel his warm hands on her naked back and slowly began to unbutton his tunic – thank the gods he had already removed his armor. As she pulled of his tunic, he gently laid her down on the cold blankets. He sat on top op her and looked at her. Her cheeks had turned red, but she looked him in the eyes. Gently they played with each others fingers as they just looked at each other for a moment. Than Rowan bend towards her, kissed her and made love to her.

The next morning Ailith awoke by the sound of raindrops against the window. When she took a deep breath she smelled the sweet smell of Rowan, of her husband. She laid curled up against him, head on his chest, his hand around her waist. When she lifted her head, she saw he was already awake. He kissed her and stroke her naked back. She moved a bit up and kissed him. As he wrapped his other hand also around her, Ailith rolled on top of him. Slowly she could feel his manhood rise and they made love again. And again and again and again. The first three days of their marriage Rowan and Ailith were one.

* * *

><p>And there it is: Chapter 7 !<p>

**Please let me know what you think of it ;)**


	9. Chapter 8: King & Queen

**Chapter 8: King And Queen**

Ailith opened her eyes and saw the first sunbeams shining through the window. She could feel Rowans arms around her and his body against her back. She took a deep breath and laid her hands on his arms. When she heard him murmur, she turned around and kissed him. Slowly he opened his eyes and murmured something that looked like a good morning. Yesterday they had been out of bed, but only to wave at the last guests, eat something and get back into bed again. Ailith was thankful she had waited, she had given everything to her husband. Ailith gave him a kiss on his nose when his eyes almost closed again. All of the sudden the door swung open and several things happened at once. Lysum, the general of the Reach entered and bowed. Ailith jumped up, sat straight in bed and covered herself with the blankets. The door swung open so hard it bumped against a small table, which made such a _bang_ that Rowan sat up in bed too.  
>'Damn you man-' Rowan murmured half a sleep, rubbing his eyes.<br>'Beg your pardons, my prince,' Lysum said, 'But we fear that the last hour of your father has arrived and he wishes to see you and your bride.'  
>'I'll be on my way,' Rowan said, immediately awake. Lysum turned around without looking at Ailith and closed the door. Rowan looked at the closed door as Ailith laid her hand on his shoulder. She moved closer to him and turned his chin towards her. She kissed him and looked deep in his eyes.<br>'You are not alone in this, remember,' she whispered. He smiled and nodded. Quickly they both got out of bed and got dressed. Rowan wore a dark green tunic and a cloak of the same color, while Ailith pulled on a soft green dress and braided her hair in one long braid and laid it over her shoulder. Rowan waited for her and took her by the hand. With four guards around them, they walked hand in hand to the King's chamber.  
>Ailith was surprised with what she found there. The King laid in his bed, doctors and councilors around him, Queen Amelia stood alone, at the feet end of the bed. With no pity or compassion in her eyes. She did not even look at Ailith, only at her son. Rowan walked towards his father, still holding Ailith by his hand. When she stood next to her father-in-law Ailith saw why Lysum had summoned them. When Ailith looked around the room again, she saw none of Rowan's siblings were present.<br>'Where is Wardell? Where are the Kings other children?' she asked, when no-one answered Ailith looked at Lysum, 'Please summon the Kings children, they need to be here.'  
>'<em>I<em>'ll be the one deciding about who attends and who not,' Queen Amelia said fierce.  
>'Let me ask you, your Grace, what mother keeps her children away from their dying father?' Ailith spat the words before she knew it. The Queens eyes were flushed with rage.<br>'Mind your tongue, Wolf _princess_,' she hissed, 'Or you'll hear the roar of a lion.'  
>'Bring my brothers and sister,' Rowan suddenly said.<br>'Rowan -' his mother wanted to oppose him, but Rowan turned his face to Lysum.  
>'Bring my brothers and sister,' he said again, 'They need to be able to say their last goodbye.'<br>'How dare you!' Queen Amelia shouted.  
>'Mother, calm down,' Rowan said, Ailith could feel his muscles tensioning.<br>'Calm down? For who, I ask you, the Wolf princess?' she spat the words like they were poison.  
>'Mother, enough,' Rowan said, pronouncing the words clear and calm.<br>'Don't you see what she's doing, my dear son?' Amelia said, Ailith was shocked, 'She's driving us apart. Before you know it she will give our lands to her father!'  
>'What!' Ailith was to baffled to say any more.<br>'Mother, I'll forgive -' Rowan began, but his mother interrupted him.  
>'Forgiveness is for the weak, son, only the strong survive in this world,' she said and turned around. Yet now she had woken Ailiths temper. Ailith let go of Rowan and run towards to room, to stop before the Queen. Ailith looked her in the eyes.<br>'What have I ever done to you, your Grace, that you hate me so?' she said, 'You did not want me to marry your son, but since your lord husband insisted on it you allowed it, but only to put be in the most horrible yellow dress on my wedding day. Now everything I do, everything I say I wrong. Your husband is dying, and you don't even allow your children-' _SLAP_ with her flat palm of her hand, Queen Amelia hit Ailith with all her strength. Ailith stumbled a bit, but remained on her feet. She was breathing deep, but straightened her back and looked at Queen Amelia.  
>'If that is your roar,' Ailith hissed softly. Queen Amelia raised her hand again, but was stopped by the sound of Wardell who walked into the room with his two younger brothers and sister.<br>'Mother!' he said aghast and Alyna even placed her hand for her mouth. Queen Amelia lowered her hand and looked at Ailith, loathing. The Queen straightened her back and started walking, but when she passed Ailith, she turned her head a bit and whispered so soft only Ailith could hear it.  
>'You were never to wed my son, and you will never be Queen,' she whispered, 'I will do everything I can to prevent that.' Ailith swallowed as the Queen left the room and blinked with her eyes. She would not show any fear, she decided and walked to her husband. Before Rowan could say a thing everyone turned silence, for the King opened his eyes again. Rowan immediately took his fathers hand, as his siblings gathered around the bed.<br>'Father,' Rowan said softly. Ailith heard his voice shake and laid her hand on his shoulder.  
>'Papa,' Alyna said soft and took his other hand.<br>'My children,' the old King said with a small smile. His voice was scraping and almost fading away. Ailith bit her lip and looked at one of the doctors behind her, he shook his head.  
>'My children,' the King said again, he looked around the room and continued, 'Writer, we need a writer.'<br>'Here, my King,' a low voice said, and the grey haired maester Cestron sat down with ink and paper.  
>'This is my final will, written down before the faces of my children, my council and my gods,' the old King began, 'I, Alexander the fourth of my name, son of Alexander the third of his name, of the House Tyrell, King of the Reach, Lord of Highgarden, Protector of Oldtown, Defender of the Shield Islands, Keeper of the Mander here by declare that when I pass, my son prince Rowan will follow me, to be crowned King Rowan, first of his name – and all the other titles, you know them Cestron. His wife, princess Ailith of the House Stark, will be crowned Queen to rule with her lord husband. My wife, Queen Amelia of the House Lannister, will be relieved from all her duties and free to go home if she wishes. Second in line will be my son prince Wardell, until Rowan receives an heir from his wife. I will be buried next to my father, as was he after his father, in the tombs of Highgarden. You have that?'<br>'Yes, my King,' maester Cestron said and gave the paper to the old King. The King scratched his sign under it and gave his ring to Rowan.  
>'Please,' he said. Rowan took it and sealed the rolled up paper with candle wax.<br>'I have no doubts you'll be a good King, my son,' the King said smiling, 'But never forget to listen to your lady wife.'  
>'I will, father,' Rowan said and pinched the hand of Ailith.<br>'And you, come here,' the King smiled, looking at Ailith. Ailith moved towards the old man, she lowered on her knees and took his hand.  
>'My lord?' she said, his hands felt icy cold.<br>'You may have noticed my lady wife is not very fond of you,' he began with a small smile, 'It is personal, though. The Lion never liked the Wolf and neither did the Wolf ever like the Lion. You see, King Terry or the Westerlands wanted one of his other nieces to marry my son, but I thought that one Lion between the flowers would be enough. And besides: Rowan could not stop talking of you -' the old King laughed '- still she will do all that is in her power to break you. But Winter is coming, my dear, you know the words yourself. And we have had Summer for over twenty years now, so its small wonder we had no Autumn. Winter will fill many a persons life. You cannot yield, none of you! You must be strong, you must be fierce, you must be the light in the damned darkness we call Winter.'  
>'You are not gone yet, father,' Alyna said with tears on her cheeks. The King turned his head and smiled. Ailith rose to her feet again.<br>'My daughter, my beautiful sunshine,' he smiled and pinched her hand. Alynas lip trembled and she bit it, to control herself. 'May the gods bless all of you, my children.'  
>'He's sleeping,' maester Cestron said as he stroke his long chain, 'Preparations have to me made, my prince.'<br>'Go,' Ailith said to Rowan, 'I will guard you lord father.'  
>'Thank you,' Rowan said and kissed her forehead and then looked at his brothers and sister, 'We will do this together.'<p>

The old King had managed to stay alive for another eight days, but on the seventh day Rowan was summoned. In the bedchamber of the King – and Queen, only she never was there – the children of the King kissed their father for the last time as the bells rung the low, sad melody. It was the first time Ailith saw Rowan cry. Rowan, Wardell, Alec, Standis and Alyna, all of the Kings children cried. Ailith wrapped her arms around Rowan as he laid his head on her shoulders and cried. They grieved two days for their father, and on the second days he was buried. Unlike the cold tombs in Winterfell, the tombs of Highgarden were in a beautiful decorated hall with ever burning torches. After the funeral the letter was read before the entire council, all the high lords and other important people in the throne room. Even though Queen Amelia was furious about the decision of her late husband, she dared not to oppose him before all the others who agreed. The next day Rowan would be crowned as their new King.

Ailith walked up behind Rowan. They were in their room and he was looking out his window, this was his last day as prince. Ailith wrapped her arms around his chest and pressed herself close to him. Both of them were dressed in green and gold, the colors of Tyrell. Ailith was not as nervous as he was, but that was mostly because she knew Rowan needed her to be strong now. Rowan turned around, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She smiled and told him it was time to go. He nodded, took her arm and lead her out. With her hand on his arm Ailith walked into the throne room. The room was decorated with many flowers, banners, signs and people. It was a cold day and Ailith expected the snow to fall any day. The two months the late King Alexander had talked about had almost passed. Before the stairs waited he High Sept. The stairs towards the thrones were filled with all the usual people. Only now, Rowan's mother stood behind the throne of the Queen, next to her daughter. Wardell, as second in line, stood beside the throne of the King.  
>Rowan and Ailith knelt before the High Sept. Rowan was crowned before the sight of men and gods, as King of the Reach, Lord of Highgarden, Protector of Oldtown , Defender of the Shield Islands, Keeper of the Mander. The High Spet blessed him as he laid the golden crown on his golden hair. The crown was elegant yet strong. It was decorated with several lines and on four sides the flower of Tyrell. Ailith was crowned before the sight of men and gods, as Queen of the Reach, Lady of Highgarden, Protector of the People and Defender of the Weak. The High Sept blessed her as he laid the golden crown on her dark hair. Unlike Rowans crown, Ailith was smaller and elegant. It were small lines, braided together with flowers as decoration. After they were crowned Rowan and Ailith walked up the stairs to their thrones and sat down. The room looked so different from the height. The throne Ailith sat on was smaller that Rowan. This was also because the throne of the King was higher, since there was a step before it. Both were made of wood, with a golden layer over it. The golden thrones were massive and made of one piece of wood. The only opening in it, was the place to sit. Against the back and on the seat were green cushions with the golden rose on it. The entire thrones were decorated with elegant engravings.<p>

After the coronation the new King and Queen mounted their horses and rode through the city. The people cheered and threw flowers before their horses. There was a feast and bread was given to all the people in the city. Yet after all the hours riding, waving, smiling and hand kissing Ailith was glad she found herself in her new bedroom. Rowans bedroom had been changed for the Kings and Queens room. Yet, they had made some changes: there was a sofa, a desk, a carpet on the floor and a sigil of House Stark. Yet when she walked into the room, after she had changed herself, she found her husband sitting before the fire. He did not even hear her enter. Ailith walked up to him and laid her hands on his shoulder and kissed his head.  
>'Hey,' she said.<br>'Hey,' he replied and stroke her hand.  
>'Come to bed,' she said, as she slowly pulled him out his chair, 'You're tired.'<br>'I'm not,' he lied and fell down on the bed. Ailith crawled over him and laid under the blankets. Rowan sighed, covered himself under the blankets and laid close to Ailith.  
>'My Queen,' he sighed as he wrapped his arms around her.<br>'Sleep well, my love,' Ailith murmured and watched him fall asleep. Gently she stroke a hair from his face. He had a small beard now and made him look all 'kingly'. Yet in her arms, he was still the Rowan she had fallen in love with.

* * *

><p>Wow…those last few chapters went quickly<p>

**Let me know what you guys think of it!**


	10. Chapter 9: First Snow

**Chapter 9: First Snow**

Ailith stood behind her King. He was sitting in his chair at the meeting. The past few weeks had turned colder and colder. Yet there had been no snow yet, but neither had there been any rain. The people were getting worried. All the rivers were slowly freezing up, but there was not falling any water from the skies. Today Ailith could not focus. She had not been feeling so well the past few days and the meeting was going on and on about boring things. Usually she would sit down, but today she had given her seat to an old man who was part of the council. He had had so much trouble standing up, she had insisted he would take her seat. With burning cheeks he accepted and sat down as Ailith stood beside Rowan and laid her hand on his shoulder. First it had been to support him, now it was so she could remain on her feet. Still, the voices went further and further away from her.  
>'Ailith,' Rowan said and jumped up. Ailith had fainted and laid on the floor behind him. He told the council the meeting was over and lifted his wife from the floor and carried her to their bedroom. Maester Cestron followed him.<p>

Slowly she opened her eyes and blinked against the light. Around Ailith stood maester Cestron, Alyna and Alec. Rowan sat on a chair beside her and held her hand. When she looked at him he smiled and stroked her cheek, while he held her hand with his other hand.  
>'Don't ever do that to me again, alright?' he said, softly laughing. She smiled and saw his eyes were red.<br>'How are you feeling, my Queen?' the old maester asked.  
>'Just fine,' she smiled.<br>'Ailith,' Rowan said.  
>'A small headache,' she confessed, 'and my stomach feels weird.'<br>'Will all due respect, your Highness,' maester Cestron said with a small bend, 'But I would like to examine you just to be sure.'  
>'Alright,' Ailith said, knowing the maester of a Castle always could be trusted. And beside, Rowan had always said that he would die for maester Cestron, so he would be fine. As the room emptied, Ailith slowly sat up. Inger, who was almost always in the room, helped her open the back of her dress. Maester Cestron listened closely to her breathing, but found nothing unusual. Than Inger helped Ailith take of her dress and maester Cestron carefelly examined her belly. Ailith felt uncomfortable, but tried to hide it. Suddenly maester Cestron looked at her smiling.<br>'I have good new, my Queen,' he said as Inger helped Ailith back in the dress.  
>'What is it?' Ailith asked.<p>

Rowan jumped up when the door of their bedroom swung open. He had sat on a chair in the hallway, surrounded by a few soldiers, his sister, Alec and a few members of the council. Ailith rushed through the doors, straight into his arms. He caught her and immediately had to help her stand on her feet. He looked at her, confused. She had tears on her cheeks, but her entire face was one big smile.  
>'I'm- I'm-' Ailith could not say it. Alyna nervously bit her lips.<br>'What is it?' Rowan said nervously, almost scared, looking deep in her eyes. Ailith smiled turned even bigger as she laughed.  
>'My love, I am pregnant,' she said. Rowan blinked his eyes as if he did not understand.<br>'Pregnant,' he repeated, his face turned into a smile as he lifted her up and swung her around, cheering 'my love, my love'. Best wishes were said and the parents to be were hugged by their family.

'So, the whore is pregnant,' Ailith heard the hissing voice come from the shadows. She was walking in the freezing cold back to the castle, after she had prayed in the godswood. From the dark shadow the white walls came a woman who had once been beautiful. Amelia's hair was muffled and had not been brushed for days. Around her empty green eyes were dark circles of days without sleep. The weather had grown colder and colder the last week, but still there had been no snow.  
>'Is that the best roar you can give, <em>princess<em>,' Ailith said sharp. Amelia came a few steps closer, but staid still far away from the guards around the new Queen. Princess Amelia giggled and looked at the girl who had married her son, her precious son.  
>'Don't get all to high about yourself, Wolf Queen,' she snapped, 'I will be around.'<br>'Yet, for how long?' Queen Ailith said. Amelia took it just as Ailith had expected: as an insult on her age.  
>'How dare you,' she hissed.<br>'For a lion,' Ailith said as she made her move to walk on, 'you sound rather much like a snake.'  
>'For a Wolf, I have not seen much of your teeth,' Amelia replied quickly. Ailith had not even made a move yet and pierced through the woman.<br>'This may have been your land, once, woman, but now I am Queen,' Ailith hissed, 'Your son might once have belonged to you, but he is now my husband.'  
>'I'm not gone yet, <em>Queen<em>,' Amelia snapped back.  
>'Not yet indeed-' Ailith began, but Amelia interrupted her.<br>'-and won't be for a long time. I will prove what kind of beast lies within you, Wolf _princess._ And I will show it to everyone, even if it means cutting you open before the eyes of everyone.'  
>'I thought a real Lion has no needs for swords and daggers,' Ailith replied calm. With those words she left the former Queen alone again. Amelia watched Ailith walk away, head held high, straight back as always, waving hair in the wind.<br>Yet when the doors closed behind her, Ailith could not control herself. Her under lip started shaking and tears rolled over her cheeks. Who ever said words could not hurt a person? She stopped walking and placed one arm protectively around her belly and one before her nose and mouth. One of the four soldiers – who was a Northern – looked at her.  
>'Are you alright, your Grace?' he asked. Ailith took a deep breath and wiped the tears away as she tried to smile.<br>'Silly me,' she said and straightened her back, 'I shall be going to my room.'  
>'If it pleases you, your highness,' he simply replied and they continued.<p>

That evening, Ailith laid in bed and looked at a book. She was too tired to read it, but wanted to wait for Rowan. The last week they had barely spoken each other. He had been busy with – well, being a King. And she had been busy with preparing for the child and taking care of smaller business to lighten Rowans burden. Still, the words of Amelia were still circling through her head. She had not shown her face for days at the dinning table of anywhere in the castle. And now all of the sudden showed up from the shadows, as if she had been following Ailith. It made the small hairs on Ailiths back rise. That woman was dangerous, Ailith knew. She would do anything to keep Amelia away from her child, and if the gods granted her – also all her other children. Ailith would love to send Amelia back to where she came from, but Rowan loved his mother. No matter how awful she would do, and Ailith respected that. Most of the time Ailith just wished Amelia would leave, and that would probably not change. Ailith was so lost in thought, she had not even noticed her husband entering the room and unclothe himself. He had thought she was not looking at him on purpose, but when Rowan laid down next to her and she still did not look at him he frowned his eyebrows. Refusing to think the worst of it immediately. He touched her hand and immediately she looked at him and blinked her eyes a few time.  
>'That must be a mighty interesting book you're reading,' he smiled. Ailith smiled, laid down the book on the small cabin beside their bed and laid down under the warm blankets. Rowan took her cold hands and slowly warmed them.<br>'Your hands are cold, my love, you should be more alert to that,' he said worried.  
>'I will,' she smiled, 'just like you do with your rest, my lord.'<br>'Good one,' he smiled and kissed her hands, 'So, how was your day?'  
>'Alright,' Ailith lied as she immediately saw the face of Amelia before her and thought of their conversation that day.<br>'That bad?' he said and tried to make eye-contact.  
>'Rowan,' Ailith began carefully, trying an other approach, 'what would you do if someone threatened me and called me names?'<br>'Exile for the rest of their miserable lives,' he immediately replied, 'Hack of their heads of send them to the Wall. Why?'  
>'Your mother has threatened me and called me names,' Ailith could see in his eyes he was confused. He had said big words, but would he make them true? Would be believe her, to begin with?<br>'I-I-' he began.  
>'She told me she would do everything to prevent me from marrying you and becoming Queen, she told me she would show everyone what kind of beast I am by cutting me open and she called me a whore,' Ailith swallowed and blinked the tears away. They were tears of anger, sadness and despair; what if he would not believe her?<br>'My mother has never-' Rowan began. Ailith immediately sat up straight in bed and interrupted him.  
>'Don't try to make it up for her, Rowan,' she said fierce, 'She's a grown woman. And – do you even believe me?'<br>'Ailith,' Rowan sat up straight in bed too now, 'please don't forget that she is my mother. No matter what she does or say.'  
>'No matter what she does or say?' Ailith frowned, 'No matter, if she kills me, or our child?'<br>'Ailith-'  
>'Rowan, I am your wife,' Ailith said, pronouncing every word clear, 'I heard what she said and I would never lie about such a thing. Wake up, my King, your mother is not the woman to everyone as she is to you.'<br>'What do you want me to do?' Rowan said, 'I can hardly banish her, or chop of her head!'  
>'I never asked you to do such things,' Ailith agreed, 'I just want you to make it clear to her that <em>you <em>are now King of the Reach, and that she is the princess.'  
>'There is more to her than just another Lannister,' he tried.<br>'She'll believe you just as much when you tell here that I'm more than just another Stark,' Ailith said with a small smile, 'The Lion and the Wolf-'  
>'I know,' Rowan sighed and laid down again. Ailith decided to give it a rest, and laid her head down on Rowans chest. He swung one arm around her and he took a deep breath.<br>'Your hair smells nice,' he murmured.  
>'Thank you,' she smiled. He kissed her head and yawned. Being a King was a heavy duty.<br>'Rowan, Rowan!' Ailith suddenly said as she sat up in bed again. Rowan rolled his eyes and sighed excessive.  
>'What is it, love?'<br>'Look!' Ailith said, pointing to the window.  
>'Snow,' he said. For the first time in his life he saw fresh snow falling in his land. Even though Ailith had seen snow many a time before, this time felt special. Both of them got out of bed and stood before the window. Watching as the small fresh snowflakes fell out of the sky and landed on the ground.<br>'The First Snow,' Ailith smiled, she had heard many a story from Old Nan about every time the First Snowflakes fell. It somehow always seemed to be a special, almost magical time. Once it had been with the birth of one of the greatest Heroes. Another time it had been after years of war and the beginning of peace. Ailith had been born in a long Summer and always had been in her well-known Winterfell. Now, a completely new life had begun for her. She had married a prince and had been crowned Queen of the Reach. She was pregnant and had a mother-in-law who hated her. Her father was miles and miles away and she only had a hand full of people who she truly trusted. And finally, Winter had arrived. A Winter which would last many decades and freeze many a heart of many a man. And it was up to her to keep the love burning between her and her husband, keep the hears warm of her people and raise her child – perhaps even children.

Winter had finally come, now they had to out live it.

* * *

><p>Oooohw Lawrd, what will happen next ?<p>

**Please let me know what you think of it ^^**


	11. Chapter 10: Vows, Empty Words

**Chapter 10: Vows, Empty Words**

Since the First Snow had began falling, it had not stopped. The wind had blown harder and colder. Field had turned to hard, useless ground. The wind had blown harder and colder. Men grew grim, as Ailiths belly grew rounder. Rivers turned to ice as days ended sooner. Still, Ailith was one of the few people who kept smiling. She had always loved the cold and the snow. Even though this was her first Winter, she knew 'cold' from the North. Still, Winter was very different from all the cold she had ever known.  
>Yet today there was no cold, there were no grim faces and there was no icy wind. It was Standis' twentieth name day. The round room where all the balls and parties were held was richly decorated with several bows and colored stripes. The royal family and all the lords and ladies were all dressed in bright colors, pretending is was Summer already again. There was food a plenty, wine like water in the sea and smiles like grass on a green field. Yet, for Ailith there were too much people and too much food. she had a bit of duck and goose, from vegetables and some wine and then she had had enough. Her belly was round and filled and her head was aching from all the talking and laughter. She walked to a small balcony and breathed in the sweet cold night air. She was quickly joined by Alyna. Just like her sister-in-law, Alyna did not fancy parties that much. They stood outside and talked and talked. About the weather, about the coming baby, about the dragons who had been spotted, about the chancing of the stars, about dresses and about a marriage for Alyna. Since Ailith still had three other brothers who were not married, she hoped one of them would be Alyna's husband. Even though she knew there were actually only two candidates: Eddard and Harlan. Thore would never marry a princes being a bastard. Still, she loved of the four the same. Benjen, her older brother had been married now to some high lady for a few years – but it had been a political marriages and clear to all.<br>All of the sudden Alec stood next to her. His face was serious and his eyes looked worried. Ailith noticed the men had begun singing louder and the smell of wine flew out the doors and windows. Both the girls were surprised to see him.  
>'Alec-' Alyna began, but he interrupted her.<br>'You must be tired, my Queen,' he said to Ailith.  
>'What's wrong?' she asked. Alec only called her his Queen whenever something was wrong.<br>'Nothing,' he lied, very clearly, 'I'm just worried about your rest.'  
>'Alright,' she smiled, 'I should get some sleep anyway.'<br>'Let me escort you-' Alec immediately said and rushed before her. It almost looked to her as if he was blocking her view towards the royal table.  
>'I'll see you tomorrow, your Grace,' Alyna smiled and made a small bend.<br>'Till tomorrow,' Ailith smiled back.  
>'This way, my Queen,' Alec said and spread his arm towards the large entrance door at the end of the hall. Ailith started walking, but than realized she should tell Rowan she was going to bed. She stopped and turned. It looked as if there was a straight empty line from her towards Rowan. Her jaws clung together as her eyes widened. She saw her husband, drunken. His drunken laugh roared through the hall. Amelia stood behind him, arms crossed and an evil smile on her face. Rowan had some maid on his lap and he kissed her between laughing and drinking. Ailith felt as if she had been slapped in her face. Yet when her eyes met with Amelia's eyes, Ailith lifted her head and walked away. Amelia would never see her fall.<br>'I'm sorry,' Alec said. So that had been the reason he had gone to her in the first place.  
>'Thank you, my lord,' Ailith said as she made her way out, 'but I can find the way myself.'<br>'Sleep well-' was all she heard. Ailith wanted to run out of the room. No, she wanted to run to Rowan, throw herself in his arms and slam that whore to the ground and slap his mother. No, the thing she wanted most was to run back to Winterfell, back to her fathers safe arms. But she could not do any of these things. Slowly she walked away and left the feast. Yet when she was walking through the almost empty hallways Ailith broke. Her knees shook and tears fell out her eyes, but she kept walking. Her breathing fastened so quickly, she barely got any air. Ailith stopped walking and for a moment felt completely lost and alone. But only for a small moment, because then she felt a large warm hand on her shoulder.  
>'My Queen,' she heard a familiar voice say. When she turned, a small smile turned on her sad face. Even through her tears, Ailith would always recognize the face: Mysah, captain of her guard. He had been protecting her ever since she had been a little girl. Ailith looked at his strong and hard features, they were only a reminder of how far the North really was.<br>'Are you well?' he asked. Ailith quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
>'Take me to my room,' she said and took a deep breath.<p>

'Your Grace!' Inger, Olga and Amai all jumped up when they saw Ailith and Mysah approach. Even though the soldiers were also surprised, they did not react. This was something for the maids. As was expected of them, the maids were waiting before the King and Queens Room.  
>'Take my dressing-gown and my nightgown,' Ailith immediately said, still red-eyed, 'I'm sleeping in my old room.'<br>'As you wish,' the maids said and went into the room. Ailith followed them.  
>'My Queen,' Mysah objected, 'would that be wise?'<br>'Yes,' she said, but did not explain anything, 'Inger, send for Saya and maester Cestron. I will not be his toy.'

'You had send for me, my Queen?' Saya bend before Ailith. She had taken a bath and only wore her silk dressing-gown. Amai had dried her hair and comb it until it shone, while Olga had made the fire blow.  
>'Yes, dear Saya,' Ailith had grown fond of the old woman and smiled to her, 'You have been blessed with children and I did not know any other to turn to.'<br>'Your Grace, I am honored, but what about maester-'  
>'Maester Ceston is a wise man indeed, but will always remain a man. You, on the other hand, have experienced it.'<br>'Of course, your highness,' Saya smiled, 'how may I help you?'  
>'Well you see,' Ailith said, 'my nausea always shows up in the morrow.'<p>

As Ailith talked about her pregnancy, Rowan opened the doors of his room. He was still singing of the wine. Now _that_ had been a feast! Yet when he closed the door behind him, he was confused. There was no bright fire and no woman in his bed. Only the old maester with a small candle in his hands. Anger boiled op inside of him.  
>'Where is the Queen,' Rowan asked when he looked at the empty bed. The old maester said nothing. Rowan turned around and stepped close to the old man. His footsteps seemed to echo in the room.<br>'I beg your forgiveness-' the old man began.  
>'I don't want your begins I want answers! Where is the Queen?' Rowan snapped, raising his voice. 'Where is she!'<br>'Her Grace said; 'if he wishes to share his lap and lips with another woman, perhaps he should also share his bed with another woman', my King.'  
>Rowan yelled in rage, blinded by the wine. He threw a chair to the ground and ran out the room. He knew where she was. Little Wolf, who did she think she was? He was the King, the <em>King<em>! Slithering and stumbling he made his way through the hallway. Cursing and swearing out loud and in his head. It only seemed like a few seconds to reach the room, when he heard muffled voices inside. His anger boiled up even higher. He burst through the door, knowing the soldier before the door would not stop him. The soldier would not dare, he was the King. As soon as he stepped into the room, Ailith rose to her feet. Saya and the maidens did too, but they immediately bend. For a moment Rowan did not know what to say. He had always loved the light blue silk dressing-gown with Ailiths dark wavy hair. He could see she had been wearing it for some hours now, for the knot which closed around the dress had loosened up and made a large opening between her breast. If her belly grew larger in the coming weeks, it would not be able to close properly. Because Rowan did not say a thing, Ailith opened her mouth.  
>'Where's your whore?' she asked, raising one eyebrow. There was no loving name in her phrase, nog title and no respect.<br>'Hold your tongue, woman,' Rowan hissed back, 'you're coming with me.'  
>'I'm going nowhere,' Ailith told him fierce, 'Not as long as you keep breaking your vows.'<br>'You dog!' he roared and slapped her. Ailith almost lost her balance, but remained standing. The other four women in the room already reached forward to catch her, but Ailith raised her hand to stop them. Ailith straightened her back and looked the drunk King straight in his eyes. Her cheek was burning and her heart was crying, but he would not know either of them.  
>'You roar like your Lannister mother,' she as monotonous as she could, trying to hide all her emotions. Rowan rose his hand again, but did not hit her this time. He pointed with his index finger so close to her face, he almost touched her nose.<br>'You are my wife and you will obey me.'  
>'You are drunk,' she simply replied.<br>'Do as I say!' he yelled.  
>'You have no power over me,' she said softly, 'You are the ones who broke your vows. The one who is untrue to our marriage. The one who-'<br>'Enough!' he yelled, 'Fine, I'm sorry.'  
>'Those words are as empty as your vows,' Ailith spat, 'Go, sleep and do not talk to me before you are sober again.'<br>'You don't command me,' Rowan replied with a deep voice. Yet, he turned around and left. As the door closed, Ailith fell on her knees and cried. Saya knelt beside her and pressed Ailiths face against her shoulder.

When Rowan opened his eyes again, his head felt like it had been stabbed several times. He blinked a few times for the small Winter sun and noticed how cold it was. A servant boy brought him a tonic against the headache, whispering all the answers to Rowan. He had had a terrible drunk, yelled at all the servants and told them not to change his clothes or to tuck him in and he even forbade them to light the fire. Rowan drank the tonic and waved the boy off. When he looked around, he realized Ailith was not beside him. Like a slap in his face, the memories of the night before came back to him. The wine. The laughing. The singing. His mother and – the girl. Then Ailith and gods he had yelled at her! He had even slapped her. Rowan closed his eyes and massaged his forehead. He should talk to her.  
>Yet, Ailith did not appear with breakfast. Nor with the morning meeting. Nor with lunch. When he searched for her that midday, he heard no-one had seen her that day. When the sky darkened and dinner was served, the Queen had still not been seen in or around her castle. None of Rowans siblings said a word that dinner. Only Amelia, his loving mother seemed happier than ever. She kept rambling on and on and gave Rowan his headache back. Suddenly he slammed his fist on the table and jumped up. With large steps he left the room.<br>Finally he had figured out where the Queen might be. The godswood. Quickly he walked into the godswood and made his way to the hearttree. He had never dared to run in the holy the hearttree she sat on her knees, all alone. When he slowly came closer, he heard her praying and saw her shivering of the cold. He licked his broken lips and took a deep breath, yet did not know what to say. Perhaps Ailith had heard him, because she stood up and turned around. Her eyes were red.  
>'I'm sorry,' he said, 'I'm a fool, a liar and an oath breaker and I don't deserve your forgiveness.'<br>'You could have said no,' she said. He could see tears in her eyes and hear so much emotions in her voice. With a few big steps he stood before her and took her hands.  
>'I could have,' he agreed, 'And I should have. But I was a fool, blinded. And I swear it will not happen again.'<br>'You swear it?' she said with a small sarcastic tone, yet her face showed tears.  
>'I know I shed your trust, but give me one more chance, please,' he begged, 'I don't want to loose you.<br>'I promise I will love and protect you, to keep you safe and warm,' he could hear his own voice shake, 'Please, Ailith, I need you.'  
>'Course,' she said and immediately he wrapped his arms around her. Ailith cried and also Rowan shed a few tears. He kissed her and pressed her close against him. Vowing by every god he would never hurt her again.<br>'I love you,' he said and wiped her tears away as he cupped her face.  
>'I love you too,' she smiled and wiped away the one tear on his cheek and kissed him again. The gods had finally heard her prayers.<p>

* * *

><p>Ta-daaaah!<p>

**Let me know what you think of it!**


	12. Chapter 11: Tristan

**Chapter 11: Tristan**

Rowan awoke from a fierce pain in his lower arm. He looked around the room. It was in the middle of the night and the fire was hardly burning. When he turned around he saw Ailith. She was breathing quickly and in the middle of her breathing stopped. She clung her nails into his arms. Her face was red and showed pain, yet she did not scream. Ailith fell back on her back and panted. She let go of his arms and covered her face with her hands. Rowan jumped up and took her hands.  
>'Ailith,' he said worried, but had no time to finish his phrase.<br>'Saya,' she moaned, 'Bring me Saya.'  
>Those words were enough for Rowan. He rushed out the room, yelling for Ailiths maids, Saya and the old maester. Even though he woke more people he only allowed those five people in his room Ailith had made him very clear she did not want any other persons around her. by the time they were all in, Ailith sat up rocking herself in the bed. Saya sat next to her and rubbed her back. The old maester yelled for towels and warm water. Rowan did not know what to do, he could see Ailith was in excruciating pain but did not know what to do. Saya saw him standing there.<br>'My King,' she said, 'she needs you.'  
>'What should I do?' Rowan asked doubtful.<br>'Sit next to her, your Grace,' Saya smiled, men could be so clumsy, 'and tell her she's doing well.'  
>'Alright,' Rowan said and walked towards Ailith. Saya placed extra pillows behind Ailihts back for some soft support. Rowan sat next to her on the bed and took her hand. Ailith immediately clung to it. Then she took a deep breath, fell back on the pillows and looked at Rowan.<br>'I can't do this,' she sighed, panting.  
>'You can!' Rowan assured her and moved closer to her, 'You can do this, Ailith! You are doing it already.'<br>'Row-' Ailith jumped up and stopped breathing again as she almost crushed Rowans hand. But now he held her hand tight too and kept encouraging her.  
>Hours went by and as she snow flew around thee castle, blown by a hard wind, Ailith was giving birth to her first child. She kept holding Rowan's hand and repeated an old song her mother had taught her. The song was almost enchanting, it started slowly and slowly reached a climax. The words were ancient and Ailith could only pronounce them in her head. But they kept her strong and kept her going. All of the sudden the room was filled with the most beautiful sound both Rowan and Ailith had ever heard. The cry of their baby. Ailith fell back in the pillows and finally tears rolled over her cheeks. Maester Cestron cleaned the child and wrapped it in a warm green and golden blanket.<br>'It's a boy, your Grace,' he smiled and handed it to the Rowan, who had stand up and walked towards the old man. Rowan took the child in his arms and held it up high. A tear rolled over his cheek. Then he turned and brought the child to his mother. Ailith took her son in her arms and kissed him. Gently Rowan stroke the long brown locks on his head. The newborns fuzzy green eyes blinked against the light as he yawned. He had the brown hair of his mother and the green eyes of his father.  
>'My Queen, what shall be his name?' maester Cestron asked. In the Reach, it were the mothers who named their children instead of the father.<br>'Tristan,' he said and kissed her son again, 'His name shall be Tristan.'

'A son! A son! Queen Ailith has been blessed with a son!' several stewards were shouting it through the streets. Ravens had been sent to tell the good news. The people in the streets of Highgarden and in the castle were cheerful and happy. All, except one. Amelia glared over the white garden from an open hallway. She should have stopped that Wolf. Now the Wolf did not only held her son, but also the country. People in the Reach were so dumb.  
>'Congratulations to you too,' Amelia heard her daughter say. She was slowly becoming a woman and – thank the gods – she looked like Amelia!<br>'For what?' Amelia spat, 'For another Wolf?'  
>'Mother, he's also Rowans son,' Alyna sighed.<br>'Than why name him 'Tristan'?' Amelia almost yelled, 'How _dare_ she call him 'Southern Wolf'!'  
>'Mother, please,' Alyna sighed. A few hours after Tristan had been born, Alyna and her brothers had come to see their newborn nephew. Even though Rowan had also send for his mother, she had not come. It had not really surprised anyone, but still Rowan was sad about it.<br>'Don't 'please' me, Alyna,' Amelia snapped, 'You're _my_ daughter, you should be on _my_ side!'  
>'Mother, there are no sides here,' that was not what Amelia wanted to hear, but she did not want to slap her own children.<br>'Watch your mouth, young lady!'  
>'I'm a child anymore,' Alyna opposed.<br>'My dear child,' Amelia said, 'the Wolf Witch has you in her power too, doesn't she?'  
>'What-'<br>'Don't say anymore, I understand. She's slowly taking over.'  
>'Mother please!' Alyna said sharp, 'That's enough, you don't know what you're talking about!'<br>'O, I do, my dear,' Amelia assured her, 'I really do.'  
>'Get a grip on yourself, mother,' Alyna said, 'before you completely loose yourself.'<br>'On myself? And what about that Wolf-'  
>'Her name is Ailith, mother and she is our Queen.'<br>'She will never be my Queen!'  
>'Mother,' Alyna quickly looked around to make sure no-one was around, 'Stop this nonsense, right now!'<br>'Or what?'  
>'Or what! You could be banished, or worse!'<br>'Rowan would not allow that,' Amelia said, flipping her hair back, 'My son would never give in to that whore.'  
>'Do you really think that, mother?' Alyna said and looked in her mothers eyes. There was no chance her mother would believe or all of the sudden, and Alyna grew tired of the hopeless conversations with her mother. Alyna sighed and walked away.<p>

Three weeks had past and Tristan was a fabulous baby. Ailith spend almost every minute of the day or near him. Even now, when the sun was setting and the wind was softly blowing. Ailith sat on a rocking chair, holding her son in her arms and humming some tune. When all of the sudden Amelia stormed into the room. Ailith jumped up and pressed her son close to her chest. The two mothers looked at each other.  
>'You took my son,' Amelia hissed, 'Now I shall take yours.'<br>'Don't even dare to come closer,' Ailith warned her.  
>'You took my <em>son<em>,' Amelia hissed again.  
>'Take one more step and I will have your head,' Ailith warned.<br>'My _son_!' Amelia yelled now.  
>'Go back to your cave, lion,' Ailith said.<br>'You don't threaten me,' Amelia said haughty.  
>'Just as must as you threaten me,' Ailith snapped back.<br>'You will pay, Wolf,' Amelia said, 'One day.'  
>'For what? Making your son happy? Getting the country through the Winter?'<br>'You'll pay,' after those words, Amelia turned around and laughed. It gave Ailith shivers down her spine. She looked at the small Tristan and kissed his head. No-one would ever _dare_ touch him as long as she was around.  
>'Honey,' Ailith laid in bed. Rowan laid beside her, exhausted from his long day. He was almost asleep.<br>'Hm,' was the only response he gave  
>'I'm worried,' she said and sat up in bed.<br>'Hm,' he just said again.  
>'Wake up, Rowan!' she sat and gave him a small slap.<br>'What is it?' he said and yawned as he sat up next to her.  
>'Your mother,' she said and cleared her throat, 'I don't think its safe for Tristan. Her being around him.'<br>'Don't you think you're overreacting?'  
>'Overreacting? Rowan she told me I took you from her and she would take our son from us.'<br>'She… I'm sorry she said that.'  
>'You can't apologize for your mother, Rowan. She's a grown woman.'<br>'I know, I know,' he said and yawned, 'I'll talk to her tomorrow.'

But tomorrow was too late. Maester Cestron entered the room when Rowan was still asleep with his wife in his arms. When he saw the serious and sad face of the old man, his first thought was with his son. Yet, when old man assured him young Prince Tristan was safe and well, another thought crossed Rowans mind. Quick as the wind he threw some clothes on and ran down the hall towards his mothers room. Ailith awoke when Rowan pressed a kiss on her head and followed him in her nightgown and dressing-gown. When she walked into the room, Ailith saw Rowan still stood in the doorway.  
>'Sent for my siblings,' he said and slowly walked further into the room.<br>'Rowan-' Ailith wanted to ask what was wrong, but when she stepped beside him she immediately saw it. Amelia laid against the back of her bed, on the floor. Her eyes were wide open, but completely empty. Through her chest, on the place of her heart, was a large bloodstain and the hilt of a dagger. Ailith covered her mouth with her hand, but then thought about her husband. She took his hand in both her hands and helped him sit down on the ground.  
>'Don't let Alyna see this,' Ailith told maester Cestron.<br>'Who did this?' Rowan asked, anger boiled up in him.  
>'We'll find him,' Ailith told him.<br>'Sure,' he said not believing.  
>'Listen, Rowan,' Ailith said and turned his chin towards her, 'I may not have liked her and I may not have been her best friend. But she was your mother, and I will be sad for your loss. Still, no matter what kind of a person she was, no-one deserves to die like this. Alright? We will find the one who did this!'<br>'I love you,' Rowan smiled.  
>'I love you too,' she said and kissed him and pressed his head against her shoulder.<p>

* * *

><p>Want to know something funny? I thought &amp; wrote the part of Amelia's death watching a Christmas movie….<br>**Let me know what you think of it (:**


	13. Chapter 12: Roars & Howls

**Chapter 12: Roars & Howls**

'My Queen, my King, you _have_ to see this,' maester Cestron burst into the room. Rowan and Ailith both sat on the carpet on the floor, letting Tristan crawl from one to the other. Both stood up and Rowan handed Tristan to Ailith. The little boy had grown a lot the past few weeks. Even though Rowan had been sad about his mothers death, everything turned back to normal within a week. Yet, that was about to change, judging by the face of the old maester. Rowan read it, looked at Ailith and read it again.  
>'What does it say?' she asked and handed Tristan to Saya. Rowan swallowed and looked at his wife.<br>'_Here by I, King Terry, First of my Name, of the House Lannister, declare war with the North and every Stark, for killing my niece: Princess Amelia-_'  
>'What!' Ailith said amazed.<br>'_I will revenge my niece and punish the one who murdered her-_' Rowan stopped and looked at Ailith, '_Queen Ailith, daughter of the North, Queen of the Reach._'  
>'He did not,' Ailith gasped.<br>'My Queen,' the old maester said and got to one knee, 'you will always be my Queen, and innocent. You did not kill the princess.'  
>'I agree,' a soldier said and also got to his knee.<br>'As do I,' Inger said and got to one knee.  
>'And I,' Saya said, kneeling with Tristan in her hands.<br>'And so do I,' Rowan said, 'but how do we explain this to …well, everyone else.'  
>'I was not even near her! I was with you the entire night!'<br>'I know, I know,' Rowan said and laid his hands on her shoulders, 'but you can't expect others just to believe that.'  
>'They have to! I won't lie about such a thing.'<br>'The Lion only believes what he wished, my Queen,' the old maester said as he stood up.  
>'If <em>this<em> is how the Lion roars,' Ailith spat, 'he better prepares to hear the Howl or the North.'  
>'I don't want a war, Ailith,' Rowan told her.<br>'If he attacks my family-'  
>'I will first try to prevent that.'<br>'My dear, King Terry expects you to take his side,' Ailith said stroking his cheek, 'His niece was your mother.'  
>'I know,' he sighed, 'and that fact does not makes this any easier.'<br>'What are your orders, your Grace?' the old maester asked.  
>'Call the counsel, my officers and send a raven to King Terry telling him that it is not possible Ailith killed my mother,' he turned to the old maester, 'Use some nice words and all.'<br>'As you wish,' maester Cestron smiled.

Rowan looked around the throne room. He softly stroked his small beard as he was lost in thought. Ailith sat beside him, trying to stay calm. The room was filled with advisors, officers, councilors and high lords. After the first raven a second had followed. King Terry had declared war to the North and asked King Rowan to join him in battle. Even more, her _demanded_ Rowan to hand out Ailith. The raven had come two days ago and hardly a word had been said.  
>'My King, I see no other option,' the Bear said, he was the general of the Reach's army. A gigantic bald man with a graying brown beard. Ailith had a deep respect for him, mostly because he had such a kind and just heart.<br>'We must join King Benjen,' he continued, 'We cannot do nothing.'  
>'But King Terry is family,' an 'advisor' objected.<br>'True, but he accused our _Queen_, while she has no blood on her hands,' he explained, 'Besides, King Benjen is the father of our Queen, while King Terry – with all due respect – is the uncle of our late Queen.'  
>'So you say war,' Rowan said looking at the Bear.<br>'I fear I am,' he nodded.  
>'Do you have a better idea?' Rowan asked the advisor.<br>'I fear not, your Grace,' he sighed. Rowan massaged his forehead and through long and deep. Ailith could feel her hands shake.  
>'What do you think?' he asked as he looked at her.<br>'I fear I agree with our general,' she said, looking at the Bear. He gave a small yet thankful nod. Rowan looked around the room. There were hardly any options to choose from. Ailith had already volunteered to go to King Terry and to talk to him, but that was not an option. All knew that was a suicide action.  
>'Then we shall ride to the North, to support King Benjen in six days,' Rowan announced, no-one objected, 'Send a raven.'<p>

That night Rowan woke up from his crying son. Immediately he noticed how cold the bed was. Still, he did not stand up. He was waiting for Ailith to sigh loud, stand up, walk to their son and hush him while she held him in her arms. But there were no whispering soft calming words. Tristans cries filled the night. When rowan sat up in bed with a sigh and took Tristan in his arms, Inger walked in the room to take care of the young prince, but saw her King already had it.  
>'Where's the Queen?' Rowan asked as he patted his son on his back. Inger raised her shoulders.<br>'I don't know, your Grace,' she said with her small voice, 'The last time I saw her, she went to pray in the godswood.'  
>'Alone?' Rowans heartbeat fastened.<br>'My King,' before Inger could answer, a knight burst into the room, 'the Queen has been kidnapped.'  
>'What!' he yelled and handed his son to Inger.<br>'The maid Amai just came back,' the knight swallowed, 'She is severely injured, my liege.'  
>'Take me to her,' the knight turned around and lead Rowan to Amai. Maester Cestron stood beside her and shook his head. Amai laid on a simple bed, the small room was lid by two candles. She had been stabbed multiple times and had difficulties breathing.<br>'I'm sorry,' she said in pain, when she saw her King.  
>'Where is the Queen, Amai?' Rowan asked as he knelt beside her and took her hand.<br>'Sellswords, Lannister knight,' Amai coughed blood, 'I tried- I tried to stop them.'  
>'Are you sure it was a Lannister?'<br>'Crimson cloak, gold – lion,' Amai coughed louder this time.  
>'Where did they take her?' Rowan asked. Amai coughed some more and tried to breath, but failed. She died, holding her Kings hand.<p>

Together with some hair, the smelly bag pulled from her head. The dark night sky almost seemed bright to her eyes. Lid by moon and stars, the forest looked almost friendly. The grim faces of the men near her, did not. Ailith was bound to a tree, a few feet away from the grim faces around a fire. She counted eight of them, none of them seemed familiar. When Ailith turned her face, she only saw horses and more trees. She had hoped on something – someone, yet there was nothing. On-one to save her. it must be near morning, for they had been riding for hours and hours. It had still been day when they had come for her. Ailith had been praying in the godswood when all of the sudden Amai had started yelling. Four men stood before Amai, yet she stood her ground. Even when other men had already bound Ailiths hands, Amai tried to fight the men off with her bare hands. The last thing Ailith had seen was two men stabbing Amai with their swords. Yet when the horse was Ailith was placed on started running, she could still hear Amaishoud. The poor girl, Ailith prayed to the gods she would be rewarded in the afterlife.  
>As a chill went down her sine, Ailith heard the men laugh. One dressed in Lannister clothes laughed the loudest. Ailith looked at him and felt a fire burn inside her. she vowed she would not die by any Lannister. She would not grand the Lion that satisfaction. She was from the House of Stark, the blood of the First Men flowed through her veins. She would not be destroyed by an arrogant Lion, not as long as the sun shone by day and the moon lid the nights. <em>Hear me roar<em> were the Lannister words. _You better prepare, Lion,_ Ailith vowed, _for you shall hear me howl_.

They did not travel in the sunlight, only in the dark of the night. Ailiths head was always covered by the musty old bag. She saw no-one and apparently no one saw them. Ailith had no idea how it was possible that not one soul saw them. She had tried to yell, tried to scream – but she only received smacks in her face for that. She barely got any food and the men scarcely talked to her. Ailith had no idea where she was, the entire time. The only thing she could do, was count time.

At the end of the fifth night, Ailiths bag was removed from her head as she stood inside a stone room. She could hear there were much more men in the room, and when she could see again she knew she was right. She had to blink for the bright daylight. When her eyes had gotten used to the bright light, Ailith swallowed not to show her emotions.  
>'Welcome, Queen,' King Terry said. His short golden hair flew over in his golden beard.<br>'Is this how you welcome guests?' Ailith spat, 'Hands bound on their backs, transported like a hostage?'  
>'Tut-tut-tut,' the aging King said, he stretched his finger and almost touched her nose.<br>'You cannot do this,' Ailith hissed, 'your Grace.'  
>'I can,' he smiled and turned around.<br>'We are related by my husband, your Grace!' yelled after him, 'I thought Lannisters were always true to their family!'  
>'Family?' the King turned around, his eyes flaming with rage, 'and what would you, a Wolf, know about those<br>things?'  
>'<em>Dire<em>wolves live in a pact, with their family,' Ailith said narrowing her eyes, 'Unlike the lion, who sometimes even kills his own family!'  
>'Listen,' King Terry grabbed Ailiths chin and lifted it up, she almost had to stand on her toes, 'you do not offend me in my own castle, <em>Wolf Queen<em>. You will know what happens to enemies of the Westerlands!'  
>'Your niece had at least the dignity to threaten me with just herself as my enemy,' Ailith said, and immediately learned she had gone to far. King Terry released her chin, only to hit her cheek. Ailiths head rang from the blow and tasted blood in her mouth, but she turned her head and faced her.<br>'A curious way or roaring, Lion,' she said. Now King Terry laughed out loud.  
>'Lock her,' he said, 'tell none she's here.'<p>

* * *

><p>It took some time, but here it is !<p>

**Please let me know what thou thoughts are about it :3**


	14. Chapter 13: Bricks, Arrows & Horses

**Chapter 13: Bricks, Arrows & Horses**

King Benjen smashed his fist on the wooden table in his tent. He wanted to yell, he wanted to scream, he wanted to take up his sword and run straight towards the cowardly lion. But he knew better. As soon as he had received the raven with the declaration of war, King Benjen had called his banner men and marched towards Casterly Rock. Within two days they had been on the way. When news came from King Rowan of the Reach that his daughter had been kidnapped, King Benjen had traveled even faster with his soldiers and knights. Now they were near Casterly Rock, less than five hours march away. Then the news had come to him: King Terry had lied to them about not having Queen Ailith of the Reach – which they already knew – only now he was also gathering his army and wanted to transport Ailith to somewhere else. _Transport_, he had said!  
>'What do we do, my King?' Benjen, the Kings oldest son asked. The King wanted to open his mouth but a messenger entered the tent and bend deep.<br>'Speak,' he said and sad down in his throne again, he was getting to old for this.  
>'My liege, King Rowan is on his way to join us,' the boy said, he was probably not much older than eleven.<br>'How far is he?' the King asked.  
>'One day away from us, my King,' the boy was still gasping for air. The princes looked at their father, Benjen en Eddard had come with him, even Thorne had come with them. Only Harlan had staid behind in Winterfell – there must always be a Stark in Winterfell.<br>'When will he join with us?' the King asked.  
>'He does not want to join, my King,' the boy said, afraid he would be punished for it – seeing the eys of Northerners flame up, 'He wants to set his tent on the other side of Casterly Rock, so King Terry is almost surrounded.'<br>'Clever,' Eddard murmured.  
>'I agree,' King Benjen said and nodded.<br>'Father, we cannot wait another day!' Benjen said.  
>'Perhaps we should,' one of the lords said.<br>'I beg your pardon?' Benjen said amazed, all he wanted was to save his sister, not sit around waiting for King Terry to let her go.  
>'If we wait one more day, King Terry might think we have second thoughts about an attack,' the lord explained, 'While actually we have another day of preparing ourselves.'<br>'I agree,' the King of the North said again, stroking his graying beard. Benjen turned to his father, but dared not to oppose him.  
>'One more day, lords,' he said, 'Then the Lion shall feel the wrath of the Wolves.'<p>

Ailith sat on the cold floor, her knees high up to her chin. She was cold and hungry. For four days she had been in the same cell. Even though there was light entering the cell from a small window high up in the ceiling, the small square cage had frightened her. She had prayed and prayed. But feared the gods could not hear her through the thick stonewall. All of the sudden someone started to move the door. With the small strength which she still had, Ailith stood up and quickly ran a hand through her hair. A knight dressed in gold and red entered and smiled, though Ailith did not know him. He said not a word to her, but chained her hands and pushed her before him. Ailith noticed her hands were chained _before_ her this time, in stead of behind her back. A small spark of hope came to her. Yet there were five knights around her and several in the small hall they were currently walking in. Ailith did not even want to think about the hundreds of knights and soldiers which were in the city around her! The small spark of hope left her again.

Ailith was lead to a small round chamber, which was like all the chambers cut out of the rock on which Casterly Rock was build on. King Terry sat on one of the two chairs. He sat casually and even smiled when she entered, drinking his wine. Apart from the two chairs there was a curtain before the window, nothing more. Ailith could see way: the room was slowly falling apart and there had already been bricks added to the wall. Yet, none of that seemed to concern the King of the Westerlands. One of the knights pushed Ailith down on the chair opposite of King Terry. Only now Ailith saw that the King was dressed in full armor. The spark of hope returned: there was some enemy outside his gates of the King would not wear his armor! Could this enemy be her father? Or her husband?  
>'I hope you are having a pleasant-' the King began but Ailith interrupted him.<br>'I doubt you brought me here to chat about small talk, King,' she said sharp. He smiled.  
>'Clever girl,' he smiled. Ailith raised her eyebrows. 'O, I beg your forgiveness, your highness. Of course you are not a girl! Silly me!'<br>'Don't mock me,' she hissed and looked straight at him, her face showed no emotions – but hate. King Terry stood up and walked to the window. Immediately a knight laid his hand on Ailiths shoulder, preventing her to stand up.  
>'You know why I am dressed in my armor?' he asked.<br>'Because you fear something outside your castle,' Ailith asked, praying she was right.  
>'No, I don't fear, my Queen, a lion knows no fear.'<br>'Yet here I am, chained up like a hostage.'  
>'I said I did not fear,' the King smiled, 'that does not mean I don't know when to mistrust people. Anyway, I am dressed like this because your lord father and your lord husband and both outside my gate.'<br>'You should fear them,' Ailith said. Her heart leaped with joy, but she tried to hide it.  
>'Fear them?' the King laughed, 'Why should I? I will wipe them out like flies from my meat.'<br>'Then why are you still here and not on the field?'  
>'Women,' the King laughed, 'they will never understand war.'<br>'You underestimate me,' Ailith said. But before they could continue a soldier entered the room. Without even saying a word, King Terry nodded and left. His goodbye was a smile to Ailith. Two knights remained in the room and Ailith could hear several others move away from the door. Ailith looked around, this was her chance! Her one and only chance! Yet, if she would strike now her chance would fly away. There were still to many soldiers around, for sure. Ailith counted to five-hundred six times, by then the soldiers were already talking to each other. Ailith could walk to the window and saw a line of white and grey banners rise. They truly had come! Ailith could not contain herself that moment. She tried to walk casually to the other side of the room and picked up a loose brick. When one of the soldiers walked up to her, she quickly turned around and smashed his skull with it. His blood spattered on her orange dress, but she had no time to think of it. The other soldier was near and almost had his sword in his hand. Ailith smashed his hands, his face, his stomach and finally his head. Both men laid dead on the ground. Slowly she sat down on the ground, her hands and knees shaking. She had killed two men, murdered them. Ailith swallowed. There was no turning back now. She had to go on! Quickly she took the keys from one of the soldiers and released herself from her chains. Carefully she opened the door a bit and peaked around. There was no-one in sight. She took a deep breath, lifted her dress a bit and started running.

Chaos reigned in the castle. Women and children ran around as soldiers were cursing them. Ailith was just another face in the crowd. All dirty from the days in the cell. She ran and ran. Out the castle, through the yard, straight through the city to the main gate. It was wide open, with still several soldiers leaving. A mile away the army of King Terry stood ready. Almost ten miles away was the army of her father. Ailith bit her lip as she slowly walked through the gate, towards the open field. What should she do? Wait, until the fighting began, or leave now and hopefully prevent a lot of blood. All thought, blood would be spilled today. Suddenly Ailith saw King Terry mounting his horse and realized she had walked further than she wanted. But the fact that the King was mounting his horse, while others did not, meant that he was going to bargain with her father! There was always that 'last chance' moment before the battle, when both enemies would approach each other and gave the other a last chance to turn around. Gods be thanked she was right on time! Quickly Ailith looked around for a horse. There was no way she could do any more running today! She was still catching her breath.  
>When King Terry left with his right hand and banner men, Ailith still had not found a horse she could use. Time was something she needed, but what the gods did not grant her. Far in the distant, Ailith could also see her father with five other men ride towards King Terry. Quickly Ailith kept looking. Soldiers were lining up to see the meeting between the two Kings, and left their horses. Ailith did not think for long, but grabbed a horse – a grey mare. Color of the Starks.<br>'Take me home,' she whispered both to the horse as to the gods. She stirred the horse up and moved her hands by the horse's neck. Immediately it leaped forward. Soldiers jumped aside, amazed and shocked – yet they did not act. What were they supposed to do?  
>Ailith raced down the field. Making the horse ran as fast as he could. Her hands were sweaty as she prayed King Terry would not look around. Yet he did, he completely turned around. At first he did not recognize her. But when she came closer he unshielded his sword and yelled some commands. Apparently the soldiers behind her were waiting for some shouts because a loud roar was heard behind her. Ailith could see her father turn around and yell commands to his soldiers as well. King Terry made his brown horse run towards her. The grey mare kept running and passed the brown horse almost without difficulty. Ailith could hear a soft <em>fsh<em> through the sky and heard arrows hit the ground behind her. She yelled at the horse to go faster, but the mare already ran as fast as she could. Soldiers and knights from the North moved forward, Ailith was so close. All of the sudden, the grey mare lifted her head and fell to the ground. She had been hit by and arrow. Ailith fell on the ground and rolled a bit. She looked up and shook her head. A high bell rang in her head. Quickly she got up and tried to run, but she kept falling and tumbling. She was so tired. She could hear the stamping of hooves approaching from before and behind her. Perhaps it had been a stupid idea to come out like this! An arrow whizzed past her and scratched her arm open. Ailith grabbed her arm and lost her balance. Horses ran all around her and Ailith dared not to open her eyes. When all of the sudden, she felt two strong warm arms lift her up.  
>'Benjen,' she said with a sigh of relieve. Her brother placed her in front of him on his horse and guarded by two knights they rode back. Behind the lines, to the camp. Ailith let her brother carry her to his tent. He laid her on his bed and called for a maester. He took her hand and laid his right hand on her forehead.<br>'You silly, silly girl!' he said, 'How could you ever do such a thing?'  
>'Thank you, Jen,' she smiled. A maester who Ailith did not know entered the tent and knelt beside her. He looked at the wound and smiled at Benjen.<br>'Its just a scratch,' Ailith immediately said.  
>'Well, a bit more than a scratch,' the quite young maester said with a smile, 'But just as harmless. A bandage will do, it will heal with time. May I remove the sleeve, your Grace?'<br>'Of course,' Ailith said, 'Never liked the dress anyway.'  
>'Very well,' the maester said. Benjen shook his head. The maester removed the sleeve by ripping it from the dress and bound the wound. He was gone within a few minutes.<br>'Sleep,' Benjen said as he kissed his sister on her forehead.

When Ailith opened her eyes again, she was surrounded by several people. Her three brother, her father and her husband all stood close to her bed. But she could see different faces even behind them. Rowan sat closest to her and held her hand. When she opened her eyes he kissed her, but did not let her sit up straight.  
>'Have you no brains!' her father said.<br>'I do,' Ailith smiled, 'but a wolf cannot be held in a cage, father.' King Benjen tried to keep his face straight, but failed. He laughed and the other men joined in his laughter.  
>Ailith quickly learned that after King Terry knew he had lost her, he retreated his troops and told the King of the Reach and the King of the North he had been foolish. Rowan wanted to punish him, but King Benjen knew better. Everyone in Westeros would know about this and the name of the Lannisters had been damaged enough. Even though Ailith knew her father was right, she wished Rowan still had punished King Terry. In what ever way, it did not matter. As long as he was punished! But she was still alive, and she would not die before she had some revenge. The King and Queen of the Reach stayed with the Northerners for four more days, then they traveled back to their home and kingdom.<p>

* * *

><p>Inspirited by the amaaazing soundtrack: '<em><span>Game of Thrones official soundtrack: 29 finale<span>_'  
>Well, the part where Ailith's on the horse trying to reach her father at least is ;)<p>

**Let me know what you think of it !**


	15. Chapter 14: Shadows In The Dark

**Chapter 14; Shadows In The Dark**

'Long live the Queen!'  
>'All hail the King!'<br>'Hooray!' People were cheering and waving as Ailith and Rowan rode through the streets of Highgarden, back to the castle. Even though the wind was blowing hard and icy cold, all the streets were filled with people. Ailith and Rowan rode close to each other and waved at them, smiling. Even though Ailith only wanted to smile at her young son and hold him close in her eyes. It suddenly appeared to her how many dark alleys Highgarden actually had. Who knew all the danger that was hidden in them? She tried not to think of it and kept on smiling and waving, but a cold fist had wrapped around her heart.

Rowan opened his eyes. A small light danced through their room. Ailith laid with her back towards him, faced to the small candle. She was awake. He knew, because when ever she slept, she laid close to him. Months had passed since their return to Highgarden. More snow had fallen and people had died of the cold. Ailith had barely slept at nights. Most of the days she was around Tristan and let barely anyone touch him. Rowan was worried, and decided he had to do something about it.  
>'Ailith,' he said and laid a hand on her side. A small chill went through her.<br>'Did I wake you?' she asked, without looking at him. Her voice was small and soft.  
>'I want to talk,' he said and sat up straight. Ailith now turned around and looked at him. He lifted his arm, as an invitation for her to come closer. She did. Ailith sat up and moved close to Rowan. It had been weeks since they had been so close. Rowan kissed her head.<br>'How are you?' he asked, whispering.  
>'Fine,' she said, but he heard her voice tremble.<br>'Fine?' he repeated, 'Ailith, you hardly sleep, you always keep a light burning, you hardly go outside, when you sleep you have nightmares. Remember what we promised each other, back in Winterfell?'  
>'We would always be honest,' Ailith whispered.<br>'How are you?' he asked again. For a moment nothing happened, then Ailith pressed her face against his chest and laid covered her face with her hands. He could hear soft sobs. Rowan wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up on his lap. With one hand on her side and one stroking her hair, Rowan kissed her forehead.  
>'I'm scared,' she whispered after a moment. She did not look at him, but laid her hand against his chest. Feeling his heartbeat.<br>'For what?' he asked, 'No-one can harm you, love.'  
>'I fear the shadows,' she whispered very softly, 'I fear for my son, I fear for you. I fear that what I cannot see.'<br>'Ailith,' Rowan took her hands and looked at her, 'You are the Queen of the Reach, daughter of North. You are a strong woman with a big heart. You have no reason to fear anything!'  
>'What if they come again?'<br>'They won't,' Rowan said, 'I let them.'  
>'But-'<br>'I won't let them,' Rowan interrupted her calmly, 'I will not allow anyone to take my wife and Queen away from me. Not again.'  
>'But how…' Ailith did not finish her sentence, perhaps she was afraid Rowan did not know an answer.<br>'You see these arms?' Rowan said, showing his arms, then he wrapped them around her, 'These will keep you safe and warm. No-one will ever harm you again, I promise.'  
>'I love you,' Ailith said after a moment. She laid her head against his shoulders and closed her eyes.<p>

The next morning Ailith woke in the arms of her lord husband, and felt save and fit. It almost seemed as if the bright Summer sun had come to shine in the Winter. Ailith felt young and alive again. Rowan had been right: there was nothing she had to fear. Even though some dark alleys still seemed dangerous, Ailith now had the courage to look at them. Even though she perhaps was not in the North and Highgarden would always remain her second home, she would not be defeated by it. Shadows in the dark were things she did not know. This she did not know, were things she feared. But Rowan had showed her that not knowing things was not a reason to fear. Now that she thought back about it, she felt silly – even childish. She was a Queen, and she would act like it. she had to be the strength in the Dark Winter for her people.

'Momma,' Ailith turned her face to Tristan. Everyone in the throne room immediately turned silent. Ailith took her son from Inger and looked at him.  
>'What did you say?' she said smiling, 'Was that 'momma'?'<br>'Did he say something?' Rowan asked. Tristan looked at them with his big eyes.  
>'Come on, say it again. Momma,' Ailith tried.<br>'Yah,' Tristans face turned into a smile as he giggled.  
>'No, momma, say it, momma,' Ailith tried.<br>'Yah-hi!' Tirstan shrieked.  
>'Continue, councelor,' Rowan said. The fat man cleared his throat and wanted to go on.<br>'Momma,' Tristan said again.  
>'I knew it!' Ailith said loud, Tristan shrieked with joy, 'He said momma!'<br>'I heard it too, your Grace,' the Bear laughed at Rowan.  
>'I beg your pardons, sers,' Ailith smiled.<br>'Momma, yah,' Tristan laughed.  
>'Just your father,' Ailith whispered with a smile.<p>

'Rowan, I've been thinking,' Ailith said as she crawled into bed.  
>'Of what?' he asked.<br>'About your sister Alyna,' she said.  
>'What about her?'<br>'I think she should get married,' Ailith said with a small smile.  
>'With who?'<br>'My brother Eddard,' Ailith smiled, 'I think they could use a warm heart like her in the North.'  
>'I don't know,' Rowan shrugged.<br>'Well, to what other prince would you marry her? Carlisle of the Vale and Dean of the Stormlands are even older than you are. The prince of the other Ironisland, please don't do that to Alyna. And the other princes are already betrothed. Or you should marry her to the 9 year old of King Terry.'  
>'What about some lord?' Rowan tried. Ailith rolled her eyes.<br>'Alyna should not marry a lord, Rowan! She should marry a prince and become a Queen. She does not deserve any less.'  
>'You want me to arrange the marriage of my sister?'<br>'I want us to arrange the marriage for Alyna, yes.'  
>'But why?'<br>'Rowan, she can make someone happy, and someone can make her very happy. Who are-'  
>'But is it Eddard?'<br>'Do you doubt my judgment?'  
>'No?' Rowan looked at her as if he was guessing the answer.<br>'Rowan, I'm serious,' Ailith sighed.  
>'Fine, I'll talk to her.'<br>'And you better bring it like it's a good thing, ser,' Ailith warned him, pointing a finger at him.  
>'Yes, my Queen.'<br>'Good, then I'll send a raven to my father.'  
>'But we haven't even talked with Alyna about it, yet!'<br>'No, _you_ have not talked with her about it yet.'  
>'You did not,' Rowan gasped.<br>'I did,' Ailith winked. Rowan sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
>'So, we're having a wedding soon?'<br>'I hope so, I still have to ask my father and my brother.'  
>'Women,' Rowan said and sighed, 'I will never understand you.'<p>

Alyna was indeed betrothed to Eddard, the second son of King Benjen. Ailith prepared her for the ways of the North, the sometimes harsh men, the traditions, the feasts and the habits. Just as Alyna had helped Ailith with her wedding, so did Ailith help her sister-in-law. Again Saya made the dress. But this time, it was not lace she used, but thick white fur. Winter was even colder in the North. Even though Alyna and Eddard hardly knew each other, Alyna was looking forward. Probably also because everyone still thought of her as a small girl, and this way she would become a woman.  
>Yet the day she was too leave with her party for the North, Ailith walked up to her as Alyna was already on her horse. Alyna looked surprised. Ailith was to go with her and Rowan would stay behind. But she was not on her horse.<br>'Are you well, my Queen?' Alyna asked.  
>'Very well,' Ailith said with a big smile, 'But I'm afraid I cannot come with you.'<br>'Why not?' Alyna came of her horse and took the hands of the smiling Ailith.  
>'I'm with child,' Ailith smiled. And to travel that far on a horse was too risky. There were robbers and smugglers everywhere. Alyna gave a shriek of joy and hugged Ailith.<br>'That's incredible news!' she laughed, but still looked a bit sad. Ailith cupped her face.  
>'Alyna, you will do great,' Ailith assured her, 'I know you will.'<br>'I know, its just…'  
>'Saya will still go with you and Inger will stay with you in Winterfell,' Ailith looked Alyna in her eyes, 'Eddard is a loyal and kind man, sister. He will love you and keep you safe. He is a good husband'<br>'As Rowan is a good husband to you?'  
>'As Rowan is a good husband to me,' Ailith assured her.<br>'Alright,' Alyna said. Ailith took Alyna in her arms and embraced her fiercely. Who know how much time would pass before they would see each other again. When Ailith looked at Alynas face again, there were tears crossing her cheeks. Ailiths tears were burning, but she did not show them.  
>'Don't cry,' she smiled and wiped the tears from Alnynas face.<br>'I'll miss you.'  
>'I'll miss you too,' Ailith smiled, 'But you will be the light and the warmth that the cold hearts in Winterfell need.'<br>'I know,' Alyna took a deep breath and smiled.  
>'May the gods bless you,' Ailith said.<br>'And you,' Alyna said and climbed on her horse.  
>'Ride safe,' Ailith said.<br>'Promise me one thing, my Queen,' Alyna said.  
>'What is it?'<br>'You will live until Summer comes again,' she said, 'It will give me hope and strength.'  
>'I will do my best,' Ailith said.<br>'Good.'  
>'Now you must promise me something, my lady.'<br>'Yes, my Queen?'  
>'Fight the shadows in the dark, and bring light to the darkness,' Ailith said.<br>'I promise,' Alyna said. She turned and rode away.  
>'And a light you shall be,' Ailith whispered.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think of it (:<strong>


	16. Epilogue: Summer Sun

**Epilogue: Summer Sun**

She had done it. Ailith could feel the summer sun warm her old skin. The snow was melting and the temperature was rising. Birds were singing, dogs were barking and children were laughing. Summer had returned, after all these years. Ailith sat on the balcony of her room, in her comfortable rocking chair and looked over the city. Once she had been queen, years and years ago. Now, all her hairs had turned white, her skin was wrinkled and she had trouble walking. Many had dead in the Winter, her father, two of her brothers, many friends, many Kings, Queens, lords and ladies and even her dear Rowan. When he had died, Ailith had stepped aside – as it was normal in the Reach – and Tristan was made King.  
>Ah, Tristan. Her noble, strong headed, stubborn child. He looked so much like his father: muscled body, fierce green eyes, small beard – yet his hair had always remained dark of color. After Tristan, Ailith and Rowan had been blessed with three other children. Theagan, brown hair and grey eyes, a very smart young men who could not be tricked easily and always smiled. Flinn, brown of hair and green of eyes, he spoke little but was a just man and had a strong will. And last, Ailith had received a daughter: Daeryssa. She had the blond locks of her father and grey eyes of her mother, she was stubborn and unafraid. Ailith was very proud of all her children. Tristan was married and already father of three children, Thaegans wife was expecting her first any day. Flinn was betrothed to the niece of the King of the Ironlands. Daeryssa was the only one who was still not interested in those things, and she was already twenty-two. Yet, Ailith knew her day would come.<p>

'Mother,' Daeryssa could the wrinkled hand of her mother. Ailith blinked her eyes a few times and noticed a tears rolled over her cheek. She smiled and stroked her daughters golden locks.  
>'My beautiful daughter,' she said.<br>'Are you well, mother?' the grey eyes looked worried.  
>'O, very well, my child, very blessed,' she laughed, 'I promised Alyna I would live to see this day, I vowed to the Lion I would live to see him perish and I did, I did.'<br>'Come, mother,' Daeryssa stood up and wanted to help her mother up.  
>'No, my child,' Ailith lightly shook her head, 'I will go, but you cannot follow me.'<br>'Mother-'  
>'Don't, Daeryssa,' Ailith said, 'You are all grown now, wise and strong – each of you. And I am proud to be your mother, but your father is waiting for me.'<br>'Mother, please,' Daeryssa pleaded.  
>'Its my time, my dove,' Ailith whispered.<br>'Let me fetch Tristan, and Thaegan and Flinn,' Daeryssa ran to the door and yelled her brothers names. Ailith looked over the city and saw the Summer sun slowly setting. She smiled.  
>'Why are you yelling?' Flinn hissed.<br>'Shut up, come here,' she said and ran back to their mother with her brothers.  
>'Mother, are you well?' Tristan asked and took his mothers hands, kneeling beside her. Ailith smiled at him and looked at each of her children.<br>'Your father will be so proud,' she smiled.  
>'Mother?' Tristan looked confused at his mother.<br>'Its time, my King,' she said with a smile, 'I am old and I have lived long.'  
>'Mother, please,' Daeryssa said, her voice was trembling and her eyes filled with tears.<br>'I will give your love to your father, and wait for you – though I hope I can wait many, many years,' the old woman smiled.  
>'Alright,' Tristan said and swallowed, he knew there was nothing they could do now.<br>'Remember,' Ailith said fierce as she pinched Tristans hand, 'the blood of the Starks runs through your veins. Though you will not carry my sign, you are of my House.'  
>'We will remember,' Tristan promised her and kissed her cheeks. Daeryssa followed him, and after her so did Flinn and Theagan. Ailith looked at them and smiled. Then her gaze went to the sun. She took a deep breath and smiled – then left the world. Daeryssa cried and Flinn bit his lips.<br>'She will be buried here,' Tristan announced, 'With a direwolf beside her feet.'

* * *

><p>Well, thats the end... I hope you liked it!<p>

**Thanks soo much for reading it  
>&amp;&amp; Let me know what you think of it !<strong>


End file.
